Delicious as Sin
by PinkSunRise
Summary: Harry's been having dreams.... HPTR SLASH it's back! revised version COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

  
~~~

__

He felt the feather like touches across his face and the sweet meaningless whispers purred into his ear were like gasoline to the fire. He moaned against the talented mouth and the tongue that was determined to make love to his mouth. Any thoughts he had flew out of his mind and he pulled away amazed.  
  
"What is it?" a voice asked.  
  
"You…you taste like…sin," he whispered. 

"But I kiss like an angel so why does it matter?" the voice whispered and resumed devouring his mouth.  
  
~~~

Harry gasped as he awoke, and sat up with a start. It was like silky strands of darkness reaching out to grab the edges of his consciousness every time he shut his eyes. Each night the dreams haunted him, teasing him slowly until he could take no more and woke up. Each night was the same, he would wake with sweat soaked sheets that pooled around his waist and he would never be satiated. At first, he thought nothing of them. He was a teen-aged boy with hormones, but each night they became worse. He had to place silencing charms around his bed each night in case he moaned the name of his mysterious lover. The dreams were interfering with his life. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't sleep, he was losing weight, and there were dark circles forming around his eyes. It was sick, and Harry was ready for it to end. He pulled open his curtains and groaned. He was late yet again, and he had already missed Transfiguration. 

'Not that I need to hear any more predictions about my death,' he thought. He threw on his robes and grabbed his books before he rushed to the Potions classroom.

"Late, Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor. Take a seat," Snape hissed. 

'What did I do to deserve this?' Harry asked silently as he sunk into his seat and slouched until his chin was almost touching the top of the desk. Ron looked at him concerned, and Hermione glanced at him from the seat in front of him. Then her gaze focused on him, particularly on his neck.

"You have a hickey! Harry are you," Hermione began. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. I'm surprised that the perfect head girl is breaking the rules, but then again what should I expect from a Gryffindor?" Snape said before turning back to the board as he wrote up ingredients.

Hermione slumped dejectedly in her seat with anger in her eyes. Harry leaned his arms on the desk and cradled his head in his hands. 'God, why won't this pounding go away?' He thought to himself. The rest of potions passed quickly. It resulted in, of course, more points deducted from Gryffindor, as Neville's potion exploded and covered those around him in green slime. Some how the defects in the Slytherin's potions were simply not noticed, and Harry laughed as Hermione's burning rage.

"Wouldn't I just love to," she began as Snape happened to glide by their desks. 

"What was that Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing sir," Hermione said, gnawing on her lower lip. 

"I'm quite sure I did hear you say something," Snape said, his voice malicious.

"Wouldn't I just love to make this potion again," she said.

"Of course Ms. Granger, but ten points from Gryffindor for lying," Snape said smugly and Hermione simply gave a sweet smile. 

As it was time to go, Snape called out to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to stay after class," Snape said.   


Ron gave him sympathetic look, while Hermione gave Snape a deathly glare. The Slytherins snickered as they left. 

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry. Don't let the git get to you," Ron said, and Harry nodded slightly. Hermione leaned into Ron to whisper into his ear as they walked out the classroom. From the way Ron blushed he was sure it something rather rude directed at Snape. They both passed a concerned look at Harry and Harry looked away. He walked up to Snape's desk and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, normally I don't interfere in students' lives, but I find it increasingly difficult not to do so. After all there are so many detentions that I can give you. You can't concentrate, you look exhausted, and you've been late to my class repeatedly. Care to enlighten me, Mr. Potter?" Snape scowled at him as he said this.

"These dreams… I mean I'm having these dreams," he whispered.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I…I can't,"

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I'll let you be, but drink this before you go to bed. Come to me again if it doesn't have any effect," Snape said effectively cutting off Harry's stammering. 

Snape handed Harry a tiny vial filled with a light bluish gray potion. Harry held the vial up to his face and examined the contents. Written across the surface in Snape's slanted scrawl was _Dreamless Sleep_.

"Thank you sir," Harry said.   
  
"Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter. I can't have my students detached and looking like zombies in class. Sooner or later your condition would cause you to, as I put it bluntly, screw up on your potions. I will not be responsible for your stupidity in letting these dreams overtake your life. Now leave my sight, Mr. Potter. I'm sure your friends are waiting to coddle you after your disastrous talk with me," Snape said with his own private smile of amusement. 

Harry rushed out of the classroom, and to his bed. It was ridiculous; all he wanted to do was sleep. He decided to skip dinner and he slid out of his robes. He walked towards the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. There was a livid bruise on his neck and there were bites all over his body. He shuddered as he exited the bathroom. He drank the potion as he slipped into bed. He muttered a silencing spell to be safe and he felt the potion take effect.

~~~  
  
_He felt the feather like touches across his face and the sweet promises purred into his ear were like gasoline to the fire. He moaned and felt thoughts of déjà vu prod briefly at his mind, but he pushed them away._

  
"How…the potion," he trailed.  
  
He felt a chuckle against his neck.

  
"You want me to be here. You called me here, so I am here. No potion will stop me from coming to you, my precious angel. You look so beautiful, you know…with your ebony hair around your face like a halo, your pink lips, the flush across your cheeks, caught up in this ecstasy. I'm like a drug, darling, you're addicted. I'm delicious as sin. You've gotten a taste, and, now, you want more, finish what you started," the voice continued and Harry struggled, but it was to no avail.

His mouth was captured again. He cried out as the mouth pulled away and then returned, letting him fall into a world of gratifying pleasure.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry awoke sweating again and almost in pain. He grabbed his glasses and threw open his curtains. He grabbed the robes he had worn in the morning and rushed towards the dungeons. The fat lady gave him a rude look as he flew past her. He rammed loudly on Snape's door. A peeved looking Snape answered the door. His hair stood up slightly and Harry would have laughed if he weren't so alarmed.   
  
"Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape said acidly.  
  
"It didn't work!"  
  
"The potion?"  
  
"I…I think I must be going insane! That' s the only explanation! These dreams…I can't do anything! I don't want to sleep again, it's too much!" he cried.

Snape laid a hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up startled. Snape propelled Harry inside his rooms and Harry glanced around. It was quite different than what he would have expected. The sitting area was decorated in Slytherin colors and bookshelves lined the wall. It was rather…homey.  
  
"What did you expect Mr. Potter? A black room with some spider webs perhaps?" Snape questioned effectively reading Harry's mind.   
  
"I… no, professor. Please, call me Harry," Harry said, with no clever responses to give.   
  
"Very well…Harry. I need to know what your dreams are about," Snape said softly.  
  
"I… It's kind of embarrassing," Harry said as his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Mr. Po-Harry, I need to know so I can help you."  
  
'I can't believe that I'm telling Snape about my dreams,' thought Harry sighing, and he resigned himself to his fate.  
  
"There is someone, I can't tell who a guy or a girl… but, uh, they're… seducing me."  
  
"Mr. Potter these are typical teen," Snape began as he snorted in amusement.   
  
"No! You don't understand no one can! It's not typical because I don't want them! I'm not some sex-crazed teenager these are driving me insane. I can't focus! Can't you see this!?" he yelled as he tugged his robes across his neck to reveal a livid bruise. "I can't tell what's real and what's not. I thought it was a dream, now I don't know… I just… I don't know anything anymore," he trailed of as he saw Snape rise and walk into another room. He returned with two small vials.  
  
"Take these before you go to bed and see if the have an effect. These must be some…dreams if _Dreamless Sleep_ has no effect on them. Come back if they don' t work, preferably not in the middle of the night Mr. Potter. Return to the Gryffindor tower," Snape said shortly and moved to open the door for Harry.   
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he trudged out of Snape's chamber.  
  
"Mr. Potter…no need to be so glum it's not a death sentence," Snape said, and Harry snorted.  
  
'Might as well be,' Harry thought as he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. 'Who am I kidding I just spent time with Snape it must be some sort of torture,' he thought after a few moments. He lifted the vials, and shook the contents around carefully. A look of disdain passed across his face as he saw gray matter settle at the bottom of a vial. 'I wouldn't be surprised if Snape was trying to poison me,' he thought as he ended through the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
Once he got back to his room, he tugged the think curtains closed around his bed, and whispered another silencing spell. He lay in bed and stared aimlessly above him. In the back of his mind he willed himself to never sleep again, but the other part of his mind, the seemingly saner one, chiding him that he needed rest. He took the two potions and slid under the covers. Sleep finally did come, but it wasn't the peaceful slumber he had hoped for. 

~~~  
  
_"Silly boy, I told you potions wouldn't help. You want me to be here, I can't leave until you let me go," the voice chided.   
  
"How do I let you go?"  
  
"You don't," the voice said, as if it had just solved all of Harry's problems.   
  
He felt it as hands slid around his waist and he was pulled up against a hard male chest.  
  
"You're…a guy," Harry said.   
  
"This isn't about gender, Harry, it' s about passion. I can give you pleasure like no one else can, and you want me to. I know you can feel it," the boy purred as he slid his hands downward and Harry gasped. The boy leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry' s. He prodded his mouth with his tongue, and he trailed downward and sucked gently on his neck.  
  
"Finish what you started Harry…give in," he murmured against his neck and moved on.  
  
"Let me touch you…let me please you," he whispered as he tugged at Harry's boxers… Harry let himself go, and he simply… gave in._

"That's it...Harry give in to me," the boy whispered as he pulled away.  
  
"No please," Harry begged.   
  
"Shhh! I'll take care you," he whispered as he returned to the task at hand. Harry arched up into the touch.  
  
"Tom," he whispered.   
  
~~~

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/deliciousassin/


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a start, and he gasped trying to catch his breath. 'Tom' he thought 'Tom Riddle,' he thought as he became more panicked. Those talented fingers and that voracious mouth belonged to …his enemy; the one he was fighting against, Voldemort. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was now used to the throbbing pain that occupied the space between his eyes. Yet, he couldn't get the image out of his mind of that beautiful boy with hair as dark as midnight, startling green eyes that twinkled mischievously, with lips most girls would envy and a mouth that could cause the sweetest pleasure.

He lied back down and he buried his face into the pillow. That' s when the tears started. The leaked out of the corner of his eyes and they soon soaked his pillow. He sobbed quietly, silently wondering what he did for his life to turn out the way it always did. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

~~~ 

__

He felt fingers brush away the hair matted to his forehead.

"So pretty when you cry," A soft voice murmured into his ear.

"Nooo… not again," He cried weakly as he turned to face the one haunting his nights and slowly consuming his days. 

"Mmmm… like salted raindrops falling from your eyes leaving silver tracks down your sweet face. You would make heaven weep, my pet," The voice continued gently kissing his eyelids and then the tip of his nose.

"Tom," he whispered

"Yes, darling?"

"Stop, please. I… I can't take much more of this. Why are you doing this? You hate me. You," he choked down a sob "You killed my parents, you tried to kill me in the chamber of secrets, I can't give myself to a killer," Harry said. 

"But now you're all mine anyway aren't you, kitten? I'm the only one that can understand your pain, I'm the only one that understands the agony that you go through everyday, I'm the only one that, if not forever than for a few minutes, can make you forget all your pain. If you give yourself to me, I'll give you everything. I'll give you the world," Tom said trying to entice him. 

"Tom, let me go… please, Tom," Harry begged. 

"Never, my angel, never," Tom answered. 

~~~

He was shaken awake by a very distraught looking red head. 

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted

"Uherg m'up," Harry responded, still in his dream world. 

"You were screaming. Was it another nightmare?" He asked looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, uh, another nightmare," Harry said, momentarily debating telling Ron the truth.

"Harry… normally I wouldn't ask and I know I'm acting like Mione, but you've missed like ten classes this week, you're struggling with work, you didn't even come to Quidditch practice!"

"Look, Ron, I know, but these dreams… I'll be fine you know I'm just stressed," Harry said. 

For a moment Ron looked like he was about to continue with the interrogation, but he enveloped Harry in his arms. Harry sighed, grateful for the contact and simple comfort. A year or two ago the gesture would have seemed too awkward but Ron understood Harry's need for comfort and never asked questions.

"Harry, but you know you can talk to me," Ron said with a crooked smile. 

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied feigning a smile

"Let's go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast; Mione's waiting for us," Ron said. 

"You go down and keep Mione company," Harry said winking and watched amused as Ron's face flushed to match his hair. Harry knew of Ron's attraction to Hermione, and he encouraged it. "I'll be down a bit." He said. Ron nodded and walked away. Harry sighed and plopped back down on his bed reaching for his glasses. He stood and wavered slightly on his feet, as he made his way towards that bathroom. He scrutinized his appearance in the mirror and he did not like what he saw. 

Everything Tom did to him in the dreams showed up on his body. He trailed his fingers experimentally over a patch of bruises on his chest and his thigh. He yanked his hand away as if burned when he felt a slight wave of desire. He growled and stormed out of the bathroom. He threw open his trunk and pulled on a robe. He grabbed his wand and ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He was determined to get rid of his dreams and Merlin help him if Dumbledore couldn't do anything. He came to the two gargoyles and racked his brain for types of candy.

"Chocolate Frogs," a silky voice from behind him purred. He turned to smack into Snape.

"Potter," he growled, "I suggest you watch where you're going."

"Uh, sorry, Professor," he said as he dashed into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up from petting Fawkes and gave Harry a friendly smile.

"Lemon drop?

"No thank you, professor," Harry said politely. 

"Very well, what can I do for you?"

"I… I'm having dreams, professor," Harry said. 

"Severus please give me a min," Dumbledore began. 

"Umm, he can stay, I mean he knows so it's… you know… uh… no big deal," Harry said, mentally smacking himself. 'I just asked Snape to stay!' he thought and shuddered. 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry, but never the less smiled and motioned for him to sit. Harry sank down in one of the chairs and glanced nervously at Snape. Harry watched as Dumbledore conjured a cup of tea for Snape.

"Umm, I already told Professor Snape, but I keep having these dreams and I can't concentrate on anything! I mean it's uh… someone trying to seduce me. Well it's," Harry said, words pouring out of his mouth.

"Harry, now I know," Dumbledore said. 

"Tom," Harry blurted out and sank back into his chair, covering his face with his hands "It's Tom Riddle," he said dejectedly. 

"Excuse me?"

"You're having dreams about seducing Voldemort?" Snape asked incredulously. Under normal circumstances Harry would have burst into hysterical laughter watching Snape's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline but the whole ordeal was about him so he decided refrain. ' I am glad he wasn't drinking his tea,' he thought.

"No! I mean he's giving me dreams and I don't like them. He tries to… he tries to do a lot of things to me and I… Merlin, I don't even know whether they're dreams or real! Everything that, well, he does shows up on me. I hate it every time I close my eyes, he's there whispering promises into my ears, and I can't take much more of it!"

"My boy, I do agree this is a rather delicate matter and perhaps a visit to the infirmary is in order. Severus, would you please take Harry down to Poppy?"

"Albus really," Snape began looking thoroughly irritated. 

Dumbledore glared at Snape, who sighed as he stood. He scowled and motioned for Harry to stand. Harry scrambled to his feet and walked towards the door.

They walked silently to the infirmary with Snape's black robes swishing silently behind him. Harry pushed open the doors to infirmary with a determined look.

"Poppy, Mr. Potter has had some trouble sleeping," Snape said impatiently.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from shushing a patient.

"Severus, really, keep your voice down," she said. 

Snape gave a glare that would have sent first years scuttling away, but Madame Pomfrey waved him away.

"I already gave him Dreamless Sleep, but it didn't have an effect," Snape said. 

"I'll take care of it," she said and Snape exited.

"So you're having trouble sleeping, Harry?" she asked. 

"Umm, yes," he said uncertainly and she looked at him.

"Here, lie down, and we'll see what we can do,"

Harry sat cautiously on the edge of a bed and glanced warily around the room. Madame Pomfrey returned with a tiny vial of purple liquid.

"Drink this and we'll see if it works," she said. 

Harry looked as though he was about to complain, but snatched the vial and downed it quickly. Madame Pomfrey gave him a disapproving look but pulled the covers up around him. He sighed and turned onto his side waiting for the potion to take effect. He rejoiced mentally that he hadn't begun to dream.

~~~

__

It was like molten fire spilling across the back of his eyes with the brightest golds and reds clouding his mind. He gasped as he felt the hands draw away.

"Still trying to get rid of me? Hmmm? What if I just stop now? And I disappeared what then, kitten?"

"No, please…" he begged.He relaxed as the hands continued their ministrations. 

"Shhh, relax," Tom said to him. 

It was like exploding colors streaking across the sky and iridescent glass shattering as it fell on the floor. He couldn't describe the enormity of the feelings he had. 

"Do you want me, Harry?" Tom asked. 

"Yesss." He hissed caught up in desire. He heard him chuckle in triumph, but it faded to the background as he lost himself when tremors of passion stripped him of his senses. The bittersweet lies Tom fed him let him tumble headfirst into ecstasy.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, nothing seems to be working. He's been crying out and he's been restless ever since he fell asleep," a voice said. 

"I don't know what we can do, Poppy," Dumbledore replied. 

"Albus, this is insane. Dreams about Tom? I mean, even for the boy who lived, this is a bit much," Harry heard Snape hiss. 

"Severus, he's been under stress and maybe he's confused. It could be Voldemort's convoluted plan to get into Harry's mind. I don't know. You yourself admitted that Tom was a very attractive young boy, and if he's realized he can't physically get to Harry, he may think this is the best way," Dumbledore said. 

'Ha, when did Snape say Tom was attractive,' Harry thought. He stirred with interest. His eyelashes fluttered lightly and he gazed blearily around the room. No one seemed to realize he was awake.

"I think a trip to St. Mungos is in order," Snape said smirking. 

"Severus, really! Why this attitude the poor boy has a great burden upon his shoulders! Why do you hate him?" Madame Pomfrey continued. 

"I don't hate him! But just because he's the boy who lived doesn't mean I'm going to put him up on a pedestal and shower praise on him. He needs to know what the real world is like and just because of something he did as a child he can't become a hero. He's not immortal; he'll die someday like the rest of us," Snape said. 

"Severus, I would think you would have a little empathy," Dumbledore added

"I just hope he doesn't take too much of Voldemort's influence."

"Poppy, he's a strong boy he'll be okay," Dumbledore soothed. 

"But still, Albus, we should keep a close eye on him. Didn' t you see! There are marks and bruises all over his body from the dreams!"

"He must be using one hell of spell," Snape muttered. 

Harry watched as Dumbledore's gaze flickered to rest on Harry's face.

"Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Uggg the same," he said.

"Is Tom... I mean still," Madame Pomfrey began. 

"Yes," Harry replied sighing. 

Snape gave Harry a calculating look, cocking his head slightly to the side, and Harry could have sworn that a look of sympathy crossed his face, but it was gone before he could call him on it. Harry reached for his glasses and slid them over the bridge of his nose. 'I wonder if the rest of my life is going to be like this.' He wondered silently as he gazed at the ceiling.

"I have to get back to my classes," Snape said stoically before he disappeared out of the room.

"Can I go back to my room?" Harry asked and Madame Pomfrey gave him a disapproving look again. "I'm fine, really, I'll get used to it. I have work to catch up on," he said quickly. 

"Alright, Harry, but we'll give you another potion to try to night," Dumbledore said, "You can always talk to me you know," he continued. Harry nodded and gingerly stepped out of the bed. He stopped as Hermione and Ron burst through the door.

"We were so worried about you, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry found himself in an armful of delicious hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you git! You had us worried. We had to go to Snape to find out where you were," Ron said shaking his head in disgust

"I'm fine, you guys. I just didn't feel well, you know."

"Come on, we have to get you caught up on your work. After all we don't have classes today we can go to the library," Hermione said almost gleefully. 

"Mione gods leave him alone." Ron continued as he tugged Harry up from the bed. The three of them walked out of the infirmary together. "Come on lets get some food," Ron said. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry felt relatively normal. Hermione got him caught up on his work. They sat in the common room and played chess. Then, they went to dinner and Harry managed to make a little mindless chitchat with everyone. 'This is nice,' he thought smiling.

As he walked to his room, he glanced at his bedside table and noticed the vial sitting there. He gently picked it up and glanced briefly at the note Snape had left him

__

Potter,

Take this potion before you go to bed. I wouldn't want the pleasure of taking you the infirmary again.

-Professor Snape

Even through a little note, Snape managed to convey his dark and snide personality. Harry smiled as he tapped his wand to the paper and it burst into flames. ' Tonight is going to be different' he thought as he said good night to everyone else and slid into bed. He waited until he knew everyone was asleep before he slid his invisibility cloak over his head. He padded silently out his room and out into the hall. He made his way up to the Astronomy Tower and then took off cloak. He perched on the edge of a window and gazed at the sky. He wanted time to think. He knew darkness very well, he knew of it's evilness, of it's destruction, but he had never felt it's tender caress. Every time Ton touched him it was like a screen of black smoke across his eyes. He couldn't tell what was right and what was wrong all he wanted was that touch.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Our perfect Potter out past his bedtime. Tsk. Tsk." He heard the familiar drawl. 'Malfoy' he thought as he quickly pushed away his thoughts. Harry assessed him as he turned. Draco had changed over the past two years. He rarely made snide comments toward Harry and his friends; he just treated them to his icy indifference. Harry saw through the façade Draco put up, though, and Draco knew that it didn't fool Harry. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies, they were just civil.

"Drop it, Draco," he whispered. 

"What brings you out here tonight, Potter?" Draco said as he sat down beside him. 

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream," he said softly. 

"Dream about what?" Draco asked. 

Harry turned to look at him, and he smiled. Draco looked like an angel in the moonlight, his white blond locks were strewn haphazardly across his forehead and the moonlight highlighted his features. His gray eyes looked questioningly at Harry, and his expression was pensive. He lifted his arm up to run his fingers through his hair and his sleeve slid back to reveal a dark tattoo on his arm. Harry gently took his arm and tugged it towards him. He rolled the sleeve up and gazed at the dark mark.

"I… I should, I should get going. Don't tell anyone okay?"

Harry smirked mentally at his correct assumption. He has always thought Draco would fall but he was never quite sure. He certainly didn't think it would be so soon. Harry didn't let his arm go and slid forward so Draco's arm rested across his lap. He trailed his fingers over it, and Draco flinched slightly. Harry stared at the scars around it.

"What are the scars from?" he asked

"I…tried to cut it out of me, you know. I didn't want to do it, you know… to go to the dark side. So… I had to try, but it came back. I have to carry on the Malfoy name blah blah blah." Draco said laughing softly but when he saw Harry's gaze he stopped abruptly. "Potter, stop you' re acting strange," Draco said looking genuinely disturbed. 

"I am strange, Draco," Harry admitted. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor you got one right," Draco said amused. 

"What's he like, Draco?"

"Who?"

"Tom," Harry said. 

"Who's Tom?"

"I mean Voldemort," Harry continued. 

"Voldemort's name is Tom?"

"Tom, Tom Riddle, but what is he like?"

"He's okay, I guess, he's not that terrible. You just do what he tells you, and he leaves you alone. I haven't actually seen him. I mean up close except when I got initiated but that was it. I don't really know I guess. Ugly looking thing he is. Why do you ask? Is he after you again?" Draco questioned.

"No, I just wanted to know. I wonder what it'd be like to join him, Draco. If I could just give up everything I' m fighting for and just give in," Harry whispered. 

"Potter, you never want to join him, it's not a nice life. It's fucking messed up. You don't want to kill people, to torture people, to hear them scream and watch them bleed. You don't want that," he said cruelly as he stood. He disappeared to a corner of the room and returned with two butterbeers. 

"What better way to scream rebellion then to have a drink with my enemy?" he said as he handed Harry one. Harry took it silently and screwed of f the top. "What do you want to toast to my enemy?" Draco said laughing.

"Sanity."

"I'm not gonna have it for much longer." Draco said "But here's to staying sane in this truly fucked up world," he continued. 

"Here, here." Harry said as he took a swig of his butterbeer. They both downed their butterbeers, and Draco went to get them each one more. Harry was feeling slightly buzzed, and it was rather pleasant.

"You're dreaming about Voldemort aren't you?" Draco asked abruptly.

"I… yeah I hate it, Draco! I don't know what to do every time I close my eyes and he's there. I'm going insane. It's just so tempting, " Harry said and tears spilled over his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but it was to no avail.

"I hate living," Draco whispered, "I wonder what it'd be like to just jump, you know? I hate hearing the screams, it's what I hear when I close my eyes. They' re so innocent and they just die while I'm still living, it's not worth it," h e said closing his eyes and a tear trailed down his face. Harry leaned forward and buried himself into Draco's arms. 

"I still hate you, Potter."

"I hate you too, Malfoy."

Draco tensed, but he wrapped his arms around Harry. Draco's tears were silent, yet Harry sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. They both cried silently, letting the night wash their tears away.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Harry let go of Draco's robes a while later and laughed softly.

"Sorry about that," he said gesturing at the wet spot on Draco's robes

"Don't make a habit of it," Draco replied. 

They both gazed intently at each other for a few moments as if assessing the damage of the situation.

"We're fucked," Draco said bluntly. 

"We should go before we get caught," Harry said, ignoring his comment. 

Draco nodded, smiled faintly at Harry and brushed some hair off his forehead.

"Don't fall to deep, be careful," Harry whispered. 

"Aren't I always? And you don't fall to temptation," Draco said and they both made their way towards the exit. The walked down the stairs and nodded at each other before they made their way towards their dorms. There was an unspoken promise not to mention anything to anyone. An unusual silence hung in the air and Harry felt it as the hair on the back of his neck rose slightly. He tugged his cloak tighter around him and he entered through the portrait, grateful that the fat lady was snoring quietly. He picked up the potion and contemplated it for few moments before he made his way towards the bathroom and poured it out. He returned to bed and knowing he would dream.

~~~

__

"Hey, Tom," Harry said quietly to the figure on the bed that seemed enthralled in a book. Tom turned over to face Harry and sat up.

"No potion tonight, angel? No attempt to get away?"

"What can I say, I'll always dream," Harry said. 

"Smart of you, " Tom purred seductively and stretched out on the bed like a sleepy kitten. His silk pajama pants slid down to reveal some delicious flesh and the muscles in his arms flexed slightly. Harry allowed himself a tiny moan of appreciation and a moment to revel in Tom's charms. 'He's so beautiful, too beautiful to be evil,' Harry thought silently as Tom leaned forward. Tom placed a finger under Harry's chin and pushed upwards until he met his gaze. Tom smiled sweetly and brushed his lips across Harry's in a surprisingly chaste kiss. He moved away and lay himself down on the pillows. He patted the space beside him, and Harry moved forward without protest. Harry lay down next to him. He tensed as Tom turned but Tom simply slid his arms around him. Harry readjusted his position so his head was pillowed on Tom's chest. He felt a gentle vibration as Tom laughed. Tom trailed him fingers through his hair and Harry indulged himself in the fantasy that this was right.

"So you spent some time with your enemy?" Tom asked after a few moments of silence and Harry visibly tensed.

"Yes, I did," he said cautiously and Tom laughed again. Harry observed him carefully. "What are you looking at, kitten?"

"I like it when you laugh," Harry said laying his head down and briefly shutting his eyes as Tom resumed stroking his hair.

"I know about Draco, pet. I know he doesn't want the direction his life is taking," Tom said as though he was Draco's psychologist. 

Harry remained silent for a few moments.

"Are… are you going to ... punish him?" 

"No, darling, I know he'll keep you sane, I won't take him away from you," Tom said. 

"But will you hurt him?"

Tom sighed deeply. 

"I won't if you ask me not to," Tom whispered, sounding a bit defeated. 

"Please don't," Harry said. 

"Okay, then. Everyone thinks I don't know anything and that I get my little servants to run around. I know everything, my angel. I know about Draco, I know where the Aurors are going to plan their next attack, I know who are the spies, I know Severus hasn't been loyal to me and that he's been a spy," Tom said. 

"But you haven't killed him?" Harry questioned and prayed from Draco and Snape's safety. 

"No, baby, and I'm not going to. I can't trust him with important information, but with him with me, Dumbledore can believe that everything is okay and there won' t be any surprise attacks because he would know. Contrary to popular belief, Severus isn't a complete bastard he can have his desirable moments," Tom said wearing a smirk. 

"Our greasy potions master can be desirable!?" Harry exclaimed and Tom pulled him close.

"He was so... he still is, brilliant, he has a talent in potions that can' t be found in anyone, he is so dark, he can be so malicious, and devious. He was more than desirable in bed. He was so perfect," Tom drawled. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably but Tom kissed him again.

"Mmmm, now I have you. Anything else you want to ask me, kitten?"

"Why do call me kitten?"

"You don't know?" Tom asked in disbelief. But Harry shook his head and Tom pulled Harry up against him and Harry looked confused. He gently nuzzled his neck and Harry made a low purr in the back of his throat. Tom pulled away smiling.

"That's why," he said and Harry smiled to himself but it faded.

"Why…why do you come to me every night? Why do you pretend to care so much?"

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"For one, I don't pretend to care, kitten, I do care. I care about you. I come to you every night because… you need someone, angel. You're so… alone in the world. I understand what it' s like to be alone. I know you have friends, but they don't understand you. I know there is a darkness in you and it needs to be brought to light. Harry…. I would never force you to do anything if you joined me, I would never force you to kill or torture. I would make you my little prince," Tom said, as though indulging some sort of dark forbidden secret. 

"How could I sleep at night knowing that you torture hundreds of innocent people everyday!"

"It's the way the world works, kitten, the weak die and the strong live. Good needs evil to exist so it can flourish. What if all evil just disappeared one day? What would you life be for? You're expected to save the world, little one. You're still so young, and you have a burden on your shoulders like no other. I just want to help ease your pain. We have a connection don't deny it you can feel it every time we touch. These people they're so judgmental. Remember when you spoke parselmouth? Everyone was so… scared, like their precious golden boy wasn't as perfect as they thought. I'm here though, kitten. I'm here for you and I'll always be," Tom said. 

"I feel like…. I don't know what's wrong and right any more. This goes against everything I've ever known," Harry said.

"Shhh, I know. Sleep now, angel."

"You never thought of that before," Harry said and snuggled into Tom's arms as he shoved Tom's little monologue to the back of his mind. Tom snuffed out the candles on the side table with his fingers. Harry tossed and turned but found himself unable to sleep. He snorted at the irony and felt it a Tom' s nails raked across his lower back. He let out an undignified squeal and Tom chuckled.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered huskily "You were begging me for sleep, I decided to give you a whole night of it, and this is the way you thank me?" he continued and Harry buried his face into the pillow and groaned.

"Turn over." Tom said

"I thought I could sleep tonight."

"I'm helping."

Harry looked warily at Tom before turned onto his back.

"Off with the shirt."

"Tom…"

"Kitttteeennn…"

Harry sighed and slid his shirt over his head and resumed his position on his stomach. He yelped as he felt a hot slippery liquid poured on his back.

"Shh, it's just oil," Tom shushed and began to rub his back. He kneaded every single muscle in Harry' s back. Harry let out moans and groans as he felt the tension leave his body. By the time Tom finished Harry felt like he was a puddle.

"Mmmm Tom…" Harry groaned as he turned back over. Tom promptly wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep with me precious," Tom whispered as he resumed stoking Harry's hair. He felt it as Harry's breath eased into a gently rhythm and allowed himself an indulgent smile.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke in the early morning and was almost purring in delight. It had been one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in a long time. He rolled over to his side and reveled in his happiness for a few moments. He heard a silent swish as his curtains were pulled open and he felt the bed sink slightly as someone sat behind him. He smiled slightly as he felt the person lie down and trail a finger down his exposed back. 

"Hey, Mione," h e said as he rolled over to face her. She was the only person he knew who actually had the audacity to sneak into the boy's dorm while there were boys in it.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered softly as she tentatively reached out to touch a fading bite mark on his shoulder. As she leaned forward her hair fell into her face, and he leaned forward and pushed it away. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and had captured the attention of many of the boys at Hogwarts including a certain red head. 

Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"How are you doing?"

"Actually, today I feel better than ever. I got a whole night of sleep," Harry said stretching. 

"No dreams?"

"I dreamt but it was… different," he said smiling. 

"Does he…does he do this to you?" she asked as she help her wand to a bruise on his side and muttered a healing spell.

"It's not umm in pain," he said blushing and in turn Hermione blushed knowing very well what he was talking about.

"Talk to me, Harry, you seem so distant," Hermione said sounding worried. 

"God, Mione, he's so beautiful, it's hard not to give in," Harry groaned. 

"You have to fight, Harry, that's why life is so hard," Hermione said, a bit annoyed. 

"He makes it so tempting to let myself fall. He knows more than he lets on," Harry said. 

"How so?"

"It's not important," Harry said, his tone dismissive. 

"It'll be okay, Harry," Hermione said. 

"I keep telling myself that," Harry whispered. 

Hermione leaned forward wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the hug and pulled her close, similar to what he was used to doing with Tom. She blushed as she realized that Harry didn't have a shirt on. She pressed her lips to the tip of his nose.

"Be careful," she whispered as she slid out of bed. 

Harry stood feeling unusually refreshed. He walked towards the bathroom and smiled at his reflection, which of course smiled back. He washed his face and slid on a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. He slid out of the door and made his way outside. He breathed in the fresh air and he began to run. He made his way towards the gardens and stopped a moment to take a breather. He gazed cautiously at a beautiful rose. The petals were such a dark red that they appeared black. He hesitantly reached out a finger to touch the petals and drew away quickly when the rose changed to a crimson color. He turned and jogged back to the front entrance. He walked relaxed through the halls. He smiled at he saw a gray cat turn the corner towards him.

"Hello, Professor."

He watched as the cat transformed in Professor McGonagall.

"I see you're doing well, Harry."

"I feel much better actually, professor." He said nodding as he passed her. He made his way back to the common room and to the showers. He took a quick shower and threw on a robe. He threw open the curtains to Ron's bed letting the sunlight stream through.

"Oh, Ronnn." He said in a singsong voice "Time to get up!"

"Oi! Harry, have you gone mad! Let me get some… Harry? You're awake!"

"Why, of course," Harry said. 

"How do you feel?"

"Dandy, thanks for asking," Harry said cheerfully. 

Ron gave him a curious look before he sat up.

"Did Mione put a cheering charm on you?"

"No, come on, hurry up," Harry said. 

Ron made a noise similar to a growl before he disappeared to the bathroom. Harry walked over to his desk and examined his essay for Charms and made a few corrections. Ron appeared, looking rather disheveled and threw on a robe. They made they're way down to the Great Hall where Hermione waved them over. She rolled her eyes as Ron assaulted Harry with Quidditch questions. Breakfast was eaten in relative peace, but a tawny owl landed in front of Harry's plate. Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and offered it a bite from his plate. Harry carefully unfolded the letter.

__

Meet me at 9 in front of the Slytherin entrance. I need to get away.

Harry slid the note into a pocket of his robes and he turned to face Ron whispering something in Hermione's ear. Her cheeks were rapidly taking on a dark pink shade and she looked at Harry with a pleading look.

"So who was the letter from?"

"It was, uhh, about an extra credit assignment," he said quickly, almost too quickly. 

"From who?"

"In... potions,"

"Harry, are you mad!? Why do you want to spend more time with that greasy git than you have to?" Ron exclaimed with disbelief written all over his face

"I need extra credit since I've been you know out of it for a while," Harry said. 

Hermione smiled sympathetically at him, and Ron had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Tell me if you need help," Hermione said. 

"Thanks Mione," Harry replied. 

"Damn," she said as she glanced at her watch and both boys just looked at her.

"Mione."

"Did you."

"That was."

"Guys get over it! I grew up, big deal," Hermione said exasperated. 

"I know, but Mione you wouldn't curse to save your life!" Harry exclaimed. 

She snorted.

"Well, guys, I'm off. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall," she said. 

"Bye," they both chorused. 

"Ron, we need to go to. We're gonna be late for history of magic," Harry said. 

"Who cares about bloody history of magic? S'not like we do anything in there," Ron said. 

"I don't want to be late I've been late enough, now move it," Harry said. 

Ron grumbled a bit but stood. They both made their way to their dorm and collected their books. As they exited the Gryffindor tower, Harry almost slammed into Draco, but Draco sidestepped him neatly and caught his arm.

"Potter," he said before turning to acknowledge Ron, "Weasley," he said. As he brushed past them, he slid a book into Harry's bag.

"Bloody git," Ron said. 

"Ron, he didn't do anything to you, he was actually pretty civil."

"He's probably up to something."

Harry sighed as they entered the classroom. Hermione entered a few minutes later and seated herself in front of them. Harry lost himself in his thoughts as Professor Binns droned on. He read the title of the book Draco had given him as he placed it in his lap, _'Dream Spells'_. He turned to the first marked page.

"Psst," Ron said and Harry looked at him, "Whassat for?"

"Potions extra credit," Harry replied mentally smiling as Ron cringed and moved away.

Harry opened the book and began to read.

__

This book is a comprehensive collection of spells related to controlling dreams. Some are legal and some are illegal. If there is a counter spell for the original spell it will be listed. Dreams are very powerful and they can have a great effect on people. There are many people who will try and control your dream whether you know it or not. Some will take desperate measures to alter a person's dreams and some will take miniscule steps. When dreams are largely altered, it can often result in dire consequences.

Harry glanced at the passage Draco had marked. 

__

Cruor Somnium is a rarely used spell used mostly for dark purposes. It is a fairly easy spell to use but it requires an immense amount of concentration and power. The spell is to be said before one enters the victim's dream for the first time. In this dream, one must obtain a drop of the victim's blood. After this the victim will have no control over his or her dreams. Although the dreams may not seem like reality they have certain aspects that very well maybe reality. Any pain one inflicts on the victim will have an effect in reality. If one murders in the dream the victim will also die in reality. The Ministry banned this particular spell when it was created because of the vast destruction it can cause. There is no know removal for this spell unless the victim kills the caster in reality and in turn takes a drop of his blood.

Harry visibly shuddered. 'Surely Draco didn't think Tom…' Harry thought as he turned to the next marked page.

__

Imperium Somnium has been used for centuries although it was banned by the Minstry in 1894. It is a simple spell and requires a minimal amount of power. It allows one simple control of a person' s dream. This spell prevents one from harming the person in dreams but it is still powerful and one of its main side effects on the victim is insanity. It can also cause major depression and suicidal tendencies. The removal spell is quite simple but requires both persons to be present. To remove the spell, say Subsisto Imperius. To reverse the spell, say Redo Imperius. 

He turned to the last marked page and doubts were already filling his head.

__

Unfortunately, dream control is also possible in many legal ways. They are many obscure spells that are rarely used so the Minstry finds no need to ban them. The most obvious one being Directus Somnium. This spell allows minimum control by the caster. Once the spell is cast the caster is allowed to be present in the dreams with a certain surroundings but is not allowed to alter the person' s mind or perspective in any form. This spell is rather harmless but still may have side effects. There is no removal known for this spell and the caster will always have access to the person's dreams.

Harry hands were shaking as he closed the book. 'So which spell is it?' he thought.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was visibly shaken after reading the book. He tried to push away all thoughts of his dreams and dream spells. After all, he still had plenty of time left in History of Magic. He used the rest of class to glance over Transfiguration notes Hermione had taken. Of course she had helped him catch up on his missed work, but he still had plenty of work that still needed to be finished. He groaned and mentally thanked the gods that his grades hadn't taken too much of a drastic decline. As History of Magic ended, Ron groaned at Harry.

"Why do we have to take that bloody class anyway? He must have been teaching the same thing for thousands of years!"

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look, but her lips twitched slightly indicating some hidden amusement. They made their way to Divination where Hermione let out an audible snort, and Ron and Harry both smiled. 

"I wonder why Dumbledore hired that crazy old bat anyway," Hermione said under her breath and Ron burst into laughter.

"My, my Mione," he mocked and she slapped him playfully on the arm. Harry smiled as he watched his two friends bicker and flirt with each other. He idly wondered how Professor Trelawney would predict his death today. As she entered the classroom and swept passed Ron he coughed and wheezed slightly.

"Was that... perfume?" he managed and a few students let out a snickered of amusement.

"Today, children, we shall learn how to read palms," she said. 

Everyone groaned audibly, and she shushed them. 

"I would like you all to turn to your partner and find they're life line," she continued. 

Ron bent over and examined Harry's hand with confusion.

"Trouble, Mr. Weasley?" she asked and swept towards them. She grasped Harry's hand and held it up to her face.

"Why Harry… I see your death," she said. 

Everyone in the class rolled their eyes. Most people were wondering when Harry would actually die, so Trelawney might actually be able to have a correct 'vision.'

"I see… Voldemort," she said. 

There were a few whispers in the class.

"Silence! Except… he looks younger… almost dream like. He's giving you… poison. He's trying to pretend he cares for you," she continued and Harry was beginning to panic. 

Most of the class was whispering loudly. Harry snatched his hand away.

"Thank you, Professor Trelawney, but I'm sure I'm not going to die any time soon," he said sarcastically. The rest of Divination passed by quickly as Harry trying to decipher Ron's love life from line lines on his palm. A little voice in Harry's head was nagging him about Trelawney's vision. 'She thinks I'm going to die everyday. Why would this once actually come true?' he thought. As class ended he exited quickly. Everyday seemed to pass faster than normal, and classes passed in a blur. He was always waiting for the night to come so he could dream. 

He stood in the corridor waiting for Ron and Hermione.

"I still think she's a crazy old woman who doesn't know what she says," Hermione said firmly to Ron.

"But Mione wouldn't you just love to tell fortunes from tea leaves?" Ron joked and he gazed at Harry. 

"Come on, Harry, cheer up. She thinks you're going to die every second of the day. I think some sort of monster is gonna swallow her up first," Ron said. 

"That's mean," Hermione said.

"Look, who was calling her a crazy old bat," Harry said as they made their way down to the Great Hall. 

There was enough idle chitchat going on around him to allow him to think about the spells. All of them frightened him to the core. Tom had said… that he had cared about him. Could it really be just to kill him? But why go to all the effort. A sharp tug at his sleeve brought Harry's attention back to his table. 

"Not hungry?" asked Ginny who looked at him concerned. She, of course, had changed as well. She was no longer the little girl that followed him around like a puppy dog. She was a beautiful young woman. Her fire red hair had deepened in color to a light burgundy color, and she had grown into her figure. He wondered briefly who she had set her sights on.

"No, not really," he said poking at his food as though it was some mysterious potions experiment. 

"You're not too tired, are you?" she asked.

"Serves you right for taking on that extra credit project then, doesn't it?" remarked Ron from across the table, speaking with a mouthful of half-chewed meat and potato. Hermione grimaced and stared down at the table. 

"No, actually, I got a good night's sleep. Ron, learn some manners," retorted Harry. "I swear, if your mother could see you now," he laughed, mimicking Ginny. Ginny gasped in mock indignation and poked Harry sharply in the ribs.

"You were never violent!" he protested.

"Only when provoked!" she retorted.

After eating, Hermione dragged Harry off to the library so he could continue on his work. Ron mildly offered to accompany them, but Harry waved him off. He looked relieved and wandered off to the Quidditch pitch. Harry lost himself in the work only standing to retrieve and occasional book. He glanced upwards when he felt a sharp gaze rest on him. He looked up to meet hazel eyes.

"You seem to lose yourself often, Harry. I called you five times," Hermione said resting her head in her hands. 

"Sorry, Mione," he mumbled, "I just wanted to get the work done, you know," Harry said. 

"I know," she whispered.

Later, Harry sat and stared at the fire in the common room, a book lying in his lap forgotten. It had been mostly there to discourage the other Gryffindors in the common room from disturbing him. He sat, with his stomach satisfied, after dinner, and he was left with more work to complete.

Behind him, he could hear conversations blending together, Ron and Seamus were discussing the Chudley Cannon's latest game, and Lavender and Parvati were discussing cosmetics. 

The fire flickered up gently, and the flames danced upwards like dancers doing pirouettes in the air settling as red embers among the gray ashes.

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up at Ron.

"You were miles away, Harry, what were you thinking about? I've had to call your name three times already - do you want a game of chess?" 

'Seems everyone has had to call my name a dozen times today.' Harry thought mentally chiding himself for allowing his self to slip away too easily. He knew that if he continued like this, his roommates would start to get worried, and that was something he didn't want to add to his 'To Deal with List'. He was grateful for Ron just being Ron and continuing to speak without even waiting for an answer to the question. Harry glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time to meet Draco.

"Not now, Ron. I'm… I need to finish this work and then I have to go see Snape. I'm probably not gonna be back for a while," Harry said. 

Ron grinned, "Looks like you're getting awfully familiar with Snape," he joked.

Harry frowned.

"Ron, stop you're making my stomach feel queasy just thinking things like that," Harry said and thoughts of what Tom had said ran through his mind. 

Ron's grin widened as he laughed. He patted Harry on the back.

"See you later," Ron said heading back to Seamus, who had taken up discussing the Cannons with Dean. Harry smiled, as there were no awkward questions, but then, he frowned slightly. It was becoming too easy for him to lie. That was never a good sign.

Harry headed towards the dorm room and grabbed his cloak before leaving the common room, heading out through the Fat Lady into the corridors of Hogwarts. 

He saw Draco as he emerged from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He grinned evilly and reached out to pinch Draco's arse. Draco yelped and jumped in the air. Harry smothered his laughs into his cloak. He pulled the cloak away.

"What was that for!?"

"I couldn't help it. Your arse just looked so…delectable," Harry said as he licked his lips jokingly. Draco rolled his eyes as they entered a dark hallway. Draco knew of Harry's preference to boys over girls. Harry had lost interest in girls after Cho. He had a fleeting attraction to Justin in Hufflepuff but had actually experimented with Terry from Ravenclaw. Harry slid the cloak over both of them, and Draco silently took his hand. Draco led Harry off the school grounds and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco, why did you want to bring me here?" he hissed and Draco pressed him finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I want to show you something. I promise we're safe I come here some times just to get away. None of the animals bother me anymore," he whispered as he slipped out from under the cloak. He cocked his head slightly as if waiting for someone. Harry watched silently as a tiny silver ball of light hurled its self at Draco. Harry slipped off the cloak and stepped closer to Draco.

"Hey, princess," Draco said softly to the tiny figure perched on his finger.

"Draco!" the figure squealed in delight.

"Harry, this is my ice fairy. I want you to meet Layla," Draco said sweetly. 

The little fairy flew from Draco's finger to hover a few inches from Harry's face. She observed him silently and Harry had a chance to look at her more closely. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was so light it looked like strands of moonlight. Her bright red lips were pursed faintly as if she were debating something. Her wings looked like white lace. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before flying back to Draco's shoulder where she hid herself in Draco's robe with her blue eyes peering out.

"She's shy," Draco said as he gave her an affectionate smile. Harry watched amazed as a green ball of light emerged from a tree a few inches away from Harry. 

"An earth fairy," Draco said softly. The fairy had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was tan and her wings were a dark green with hints of golden.

"I'm Sameera," she whispered as she gazed at Harry.

"I'm Harry," Harry said in awe.

"I know," she said smiling as she rested herself on his shoulder. Draco and Harry sat in silence for a few moments.

"Not that they're not beautiful," Harry began as he felt a tiny cool mouth brush across his cheek. He glanced back at the earth fairy whose cheeks were a dark pink color, "But why did you bring me here?"

"My little way of seeing how you're holding up. Also think of it…as my little gift to you since I can't protect you all the time," Draco said. 

"One would never suspect you were a deatheater," Harry snorted.

"I'm rolling on the floor with amusement Potter," Draco said. 

Harry pouted at him.

"Fairies are very interesting creatures. I met Layla when I was out here about a month ago. I secretly brought you here hoping that a fairy would take a liking to you," Draco said, quickly changing the subject. 

"What does that have to do with protection?"

"Do you ever wait for me to finish, Potter? When a fairy takes a liking to a human they attach themselves to their human. They will do anything to protect their human until their death," Draco finished.

"Why does your fairy stay in the forest?"

"It's safer for me and her. Father has too many of his goons watching me at school. I don't want to take a chance," Draco said regarding Harry with mild interest.

"Oh," Harry said simply.

"So…Did you look at the book I slipped you?"

Harry's expression turned grim and he looked away.

"Where did you get it from? You didn't sneak it out of the restricted section did you?"

"Ha, the restricted section? Really, Potter, you think the school would have books like that lying around? No, my father gave it to me some time ago. What do you think about the spells?"

"I… looked over them but nothing fits exactly," Harry said looking irritated. 

"No, you don't want to believe anything fits. It could be a combination of spells. You want to believe he cares don't you? That he would never use a spell to hurt you?" Draco hissed and Harry stood abruptly. Draco caught his arm in a bruising grip and pulled Harry inches away from his face.

"I see you've been learning in deatheater camp," Harry said coldly.

"I don't want to see you fall, Harry. No one can save me now, but you still have time. Don't make stupid mistakes and endanger the lives of everyone around you," Draco said. 

"Look who's talking," he retorted, and Draco twisted him arm. Harry gasped in surprise. 'Merlin he's strong,' he thought.

"I put up with your comments, Potter, because I know it's fucking hard for you, but that little tidbit of information you keep using against me… hmmm? If it comes up again, Potter, I will have no hesitation to make sure you forget it… anyway I can," Draco purred in a mockingly loving tone. Draco stood suddenly and pulled Harry with him. 

"I will see you again," he whispered as he turned and with a swish of his robes he was gone. Harry sank to him knees, rubbing his sore arm. He leaned against a tree and cupped his face in his hands as a tear ran down his face. 'You seem to be crying a lot these days,' A voice in the back of his mind said as Harry fell asleep with his fairy gently stoking his hair.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

~~~

__

"Crying again pet?" he heard as a finger brushed away his tear. He whirled around to gaze at sympathetic green eyes. He pushed him away and sank down into a nearby chair.

"I see that Draco is having a bad influence on you," He hissed

"If you hurt him I'll never forgive you," Harry retorted

"Oh, really? He makes you cry and he leaves you in the forest and you want to protect him?"

"He want's what's best for me!"

"So do I," Tom said firmly, straddling Harry's lap. Harry let out a choked sob of distress.

"Tom," Harry said.

"Yes," Tom answered. 

"Go away. I've had enough of your lies. What spell did you use by the way? Hmm?"

"What makes you think I used a spell?"

"Oh come on! I'm not that naïve," Harry hissed. 

"You were content enough last night. Happy enough to fall asleep wrapped in my arms, hmm? I never lied to you. Everyone else lies to you, pushes you away, gives you those little sympathetic glances, and whispers when you walk by. I never asked you to do anything, kitten. I never asked you to join me, I never told you to kill, and I certainly never asked you to betray your friends. Why am I such a bad influence on you? I come to you at night and I wrap you up in my arms. I make you feel safe and content and you want me to go away? You would fall apart if I left," Tom trailed off and Harry shuddered gently and wondered for a brief moment what would happen if Tom did leave.

Tom tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, taking control of Harry's mouth yet again. Harry had long since become accustomed to sliding into the submissive role.

"You never did introduce me,." Tom whispered as he stared at the green ball of light that had appeared on Harry's shoulder. Harry watched as the fairy hovered in front of Tom's face, similarly to what Draco's fairy had done. His fairy smiled and kissed Tom's nose. Tom chuckled and Harry sighed when Sameera sat down on his finger. 'I thought a fairy would know good from evil,' he thought.

"You were supposed to protect me!" Harry cried out before his dream abruptly faded.

~~~

"Potter! Wake up damn it!" Harry heard as his eyes fluttered open. He looked to find himself face to face with an angry Potions teacher.

"Professor?"

"Damn you, Potter. You had everyone worried sick! There are dozens of teachers all over the Forest looking for you, but little do they know, you went to take a little nap. You and Draco have been missing since last night. Your concerned roommate, Weasley, alerted Albus last night," Snape said.

"Draco," he whispered.

"Come on, stand up, Potter. We have to get back to the castle," Snape said. 

Harry abruptly came to his senses. Draco was missing despite the little conversation he had with Tom last night.

"That bastard! He knew… I hate him!" Harry yelled as he stood up and tore through the forest, faintly hearing Snape's cries, telling him to stop. He was vaguely aware of a ball of green life following him. 

"You were supposed to protect me!" he yelled to his fairy. He ran blindly knowing that he had to find Draco, before he died. He let out a strangled cry as he saw Draco's body resting on the forest floor. He looked paler than usual. His lips were almost a light blue color, his hair was smudged with dirt, and there was dried blood caked on his hands.

"Draco," Harry cried. Harry watched as Draco opened his eyes.

"Hey there, Potter," he wheezed.

"He promised," Harry whispered.

"He kept it," Draco murmured.

"What?"

"Can't you at least perform a goddamn healing spell?" Draco said and Harry leaned forward and tore open Draco's robes. He rested his wand against Draco's heart, whispered _Consanesco,_ and watched as Draco's wounds mended themselves and his color returned. Draco looked at him with visible amazement. _Abstergeo, _Harry said and most of the dirt and blood disappeared.

"Thanks."

"What'd you mean he kept his promise?"

"I…errr... it's complicated," Draco said. 

"I want to know."

"I don't want to heighten your opinion of our dark lord," He snorted

"You won't."

"When I made my way back to the castle I was…accosted by three deatheaters - one of them happened to be my father," Draco spat, "He said that I was consorting with the enemy and I had to be… punished. So I was 'punished'. Then he took me back to the dark lord and asked him what was to be done with me. Voldemort told him to leave me in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He said I had been punished enough already for my insolence. When we were leaving he stepped close to me, he…winked at me and he said… not to worry, I would be found," Draco trailed off to watch Harry's expression.

"Harry, he's still evil!"

"He kept his promise," Harry whispered almost dreamily.

"Why do you think he did? He wants you to trust him! How do you know he wasn't the one who put my father up to it!?"

That brought Harry out of his reverie.

"He would never do that," Harry hissed.

"Fine," Draco said and raised his hands in mock defense, "I…. There's something else… I... that you should know,"

"Well?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. 

"He's changing, Harry,… physically, it must be a potion," Draco said.

"What'd you mean he's changing?"

"He's getting younger… he has to be up to something," Draco said.

The returning silence was beginning to get under Draco's skin.

"So, where'd you learn that healing spell?"

"Mione taught it to me," Harry said. 

"The mudblood?" Draco said snorting and gulped as Harry held his wand to Draco's chest.

"I saved you, I can break you again," Harry said dangerously.

"I doubt that would be necessary, Mr. Potter," a low voice growled from behind Harry.

"Professor Snape," Harrry exclaimed. 

"As much as I want to wring your neck for running away and putting yourself into danger, I must restrain myself and thank you for finding Draco. But Mr. Potter, it was your stupidity that caused you to find Draco in the first place, don't think it won't go unpunished," Snape said. 

"With all due respect, Professor, it was partially my fault," Draco said. 

Snape turned back to Draco and his gaze softened slightly.

"How so, Draco?"

"He told me that he had a vision of me in trouble in the Forest. I scoffed at him and went to take a breath of fresh air outside where I was accosted by three deatheaters," Draco continued. 

"Well what do you have to say to that, Mr. Potter?"

"I… I went out to look for Draco because I had a bad feeling, and I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry, sir," Harry said averting his gaze to the ground. Snape glared at both of them trying to measure the truth of their story.

"Very well, are you two well enough to walk back to the castle?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

As they stood outside Dumbledore's office, Harry wrung his hands nervously.

"Why did you cover for me?" he hissed at Draco.

"You saved me," Draco said simply and he gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze as they entered the office. Harry marveled at Draco's ability to remain calm in any situation. 'He was manipulative,' Harry thought, 'He was rather charming when he wasn't being a total ass,' Harry thought. 

"Albus, you encourage the boy to go out late at night with his damn invisibility cloak. And may I repeat myself for the hundredth time he's not invincible contrary to popular belief," Harry heard Snape finish.

"Ahh... Harry, Mr. Malfoy, have a seat," Dumbledore said to them. Harry nervously gazed at Snape.

"Please call me Draco sir, I'm not my father," Draco said cryptically and Dumbledore paused for a moment but nodded.

"Very well, Draco."

"First off, Harry, if you had a vision you should have alerted us. You shouldn't have gone out of the castle to find Draco by yourself. You put yourself in unneeded danger. The forest is a dangerous place at night, you of all people should know," Dumbledore paused and Harry squirmed under his knowing gaze.

"And, Draco, you should not have wandered off castle grounds after curfew. You, also, foolishly risked yours — and Harry's — life. Although I must congratulate you on finding Draco, Harry. I can't give you any points, because of the way you went along doing so. Thirty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will both be sent and owl concerning your detentions. Harry, you are dismissed. I suggest you make a stop at the infirmary and then, continue to your next class," Dumbledore said. 

Harry nodded as he exited the office.

"Draco, I know you're in a difficult situation. I will do my best," he heard Dumbledore begin as the doors slid shut behind him. He made a quick stop the infirmary where Madame Pomfey fussed over him. She ended up giving him some calming tea and some medi-chocolate. He had missed half of Transfiguration, and as he entered the classroom, Professor McGonagall motioned for him to take a seat, and he cringed as he heard the whispers start. Hermione and Ron both gave him a quick hug as he sat down. They were learning how to turn shoes into rabbits. Even he agreed it was rather amusing, and it kept his mind occupied. Each person to successfully turn his or her shoe into a rabbit and back was awarded five points. Professor McGonagall gave Neville three points and everyone watched in amusement as he chased his hopping shoe around the classroom.

"We were really worried about you last night, Harry. Everyone was looking for you," Hermione said.

"I had a vision about Draco… and I had to go find him," Harry said.

"Who cares about that slimy git?" Ron asked.

"He was taken by death eaters, Ron," Hermione said.

"I found him," Harry whispered.

"Oh, god, Harry, was he okay?"

"I did a healing spell, and he's probably in the infirmary now," Harry said.

"At least, tell us where you're going next time?" Ron said and Harry nodded.

Potions was pure torture. It consisted of the Slytherins taunting the Gryffindors, and, then, the Gryffindors taunting the Slytherins. Harry groaned as his headache came back. They were making a levitation potion, and he couldn't concentrate. He mentally growled: they had to test it themselves, and he did not want some fatal illness just because he added the wrong ingredient. He chopped his slugs diligently and stirred them in after five minutes. Snape seemed to be in a particularly vindictive mood snatching points left and right. He was even harder on his own Slytherins.

"Well, Mr. Potter, finished so soon? I hope you're ready to test that disaster you've made," Snape said. 

Harry swallowed as he nervously drank the potion. He made a tiny prayer and thanked Merlin as he rose a few inches above the ground. Snape looked appalled that Harry had not made mistakes on the potion. Harry simply smirked.

"Five points from Gryffindor for gloating, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped. 

Harry gasped as he fell to the floor. 'The nerve of that greasy bastard! He had done everything correctly unlike Snape's precious Slytherins,' he thought.

"I suggest you pick your jaw up off the floor, Mr. Potter, and start cleaning up before I deduct more points," Snape hissed. 

Harry shut his mouth with an audible click, and sat in his seat seat. He cleaned off his area and watched, amused, as Crabbe inflated to the size of a large beachball. Snape snapped at him and deducted points as he was rushed to the Infirmary. 

He groaned yet again during dinner as Ron brought up the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match they had tomorrow.

"Do you really think I'll be ready, Ron? It's been a while since I went to Quidditch practice," Harry said. 

"Come on, Harry, you're the best seeker the school has had well in…forever and we have practice after dinner and tomorrow morning before the game you'll be fine," Ron comforted. 

'I don't want this…' thought Harry, 'I want a break,' he thought.

"Aren't you excited, Harry?"

"Of course, Ron," he said sighing defeated. 

Harry watched as a school owl dropped a letter in front of his plate. He picked it up warily and opened it up.

'Mr. Potter,

Your detention has been arranged for ten tonight. Please meet Professor Snape in the dungeons. I was made aware that you have Quidditch practice after dinner so you will be excused if you are late, although only so much lateness can be excused. 

Professor McGonagall'

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Harry growled at the letter and tossed it aside where Hermione caught it.

"May I?" she enquired.

"Sure," Harry said, as he finished his dinner, with a seemingly calm expression.

"Sorry, Harry, but it's what you get for sneaking out of the castle late at night," she said without sympathy. 

"Blimey, Mione, but detention with Snape after Quidditch practice!? Damn, what are they thinking?"

"I know, "Harry gloomily agreed.

"Well, hurry up; we need to head to Quidditch practice," Ron said. 

"I'm ready. I'll get changed into my Quidditch robes and meet you on the pitch," Harry said as waved to Hermione. 

After he changed, he made a quick stop in the infirmary: he made his way across the room until he saw Draco, sleeping on a bed. He silently gazed at him. Despite no longer sporting any wounds, Draco looked thin and frail lying against the white, sterile sheets of the Hospital Wing — almost as if a single touch would break him. 

"You gonna stand there and look at me all day?" Draco snapped.

"Looks like you're not gonna play in the Quidditch match tomorrow," Harry said. 

"Wrong. I leave tomorrow morning with a clean bill of health, thank you, very much. Father, if I should even call him that anymore, is not going to stop me from flying," Draco said. 

Harry smiled at Draco, slightly unnerving him.

"I have to go to practice. Sweet dreams, Draco," he murmured before turning and walking out. Draco lay in bed looking a bit confused.

As Harry mounted his broom, he shut his eyes and let the wind flow through his hair. He ignored his generally loud teammates. He narrowly missed a Bludger as he opened his eyes. Ron spun it away from his general direction and Ginny laughed behind him. He flew looking for the fluttering golden ball. He flew and flew letting himself forget. 'I wish I could fly forever…' he thought, 'I wish Tom was here with me,' he thought. He almost plummeted to the ground after that thought. His teammates rushed to his side.

"Harry, are you alright, mate?"

"What happened up there?"

"Do you need to go to the Infirmary?"

"I'm fine," he said in an attempt to sound firm; but, instead, his voice cracked and he sounded like a scared child. Ron gazed at him with concern and suddenly it occurred to him… he had detention with… Snape.

"What time is it!?" he demanded, completely panicked.

"It's 10:25," someone said. 

"I have to get to detention!" he gasped. Ron looked horrified.

"Run!" he said and watched as Harry took off in a mad dash towards the castle. He raced through the empty halls. He was exhausted, sweaty, and looked utterly disgusting but he had to make it to the dungeons. He had made it to dungeons, racing through the empty halls. He pushed the doors open and Snape glared at him with revulsion written all over his face.

"Mr. Potter, so good of you to decide to grace me with your illustrious presence. Twenty points from Gryffindor, in an attempt — failed I'm afraid — to teach you good manners," Snape said. 

'As you'd know anything about good manners,' thought Harry. If looks could kill Snape would have been nothing more than a pile of smouldering ashes on the floor. Harry mentally smirked. He had mastered the art of glaring by now and if he did say so himself, he knew exactly how to convey his negative opinion of a person just by looking at them.

"I thought Professor McGonagall said I'd be excused due to," he began. 

"Mr. Potter," Snape coolly snapped, preventing Harry from finishing his sentence, "I am aware that you had Quidditch practice, but even Professor McGonagall would agree that thirty minutes is twenty-five minutes too much. Mr. Potter, I do not want to be here. You're wasting my time. You are to scrub all of these cauldrons by hand and you may not leave until you finish. If you question me again I will be more than happy to take more points," Snape said as he turned away and sat down in his chair with a graceful swish of his robes. 'I wonder if he charms his robes to do that,' Harry thought as he faced the dirty cauldrons. He scrubbed them one by one until he felt as though he was being stared at. He looked up to meet obsidian eyes, which were regarding him impassively.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you still have those…" Harry couldn't make out if it was amusement in Snape's voice or slight embarrassment, "dreams?"

"Yes," Harry replied indifferently as he bent over the cauldron and tried to scrape some green scum off the base, failing miserably. He scrunched his nose in disdain and was promptly rewarded by a snort from Snape. He looked up surprised and almost sent the cauldron clattering to the floor. There was no trace of amusement visible on Snape's face, he had returned to grading papers. It was Harry's turn to stare.

"Something captured your attention, Mr. Potter?"

"Why… do you hate me?"

It was a surprising question, so surprising Snape couldn't add his usual snide attitude in the response.

"I don't hate you. I simply don't think you need to be put upon a pedestal. Life will fuck you over," Snape said bluntly.

"I… but you … you don't treat me like a normal, plain student… you treat me like… I'm that green scum," Harry said motioning to the particularly stubborn cauldron, and, for the second time that night, Snape surprised Harry by smiling. Take note it wasn't a big smile, it may have even been a muscle twitching, but it did indicate amusement. It almost made Harry wonder what Snape had inhaled that night.

"I keep you grounded. Mr. Potter," Snape replied.

"So," Harry asked, being bold and trying to reap the benefits of this new Snape, "Voldemort… he liked you a lot," Harry said. 

Snape's gaze flew to Harry's face and his eyes sparkled in rage. He seemed to contain it very well.

"What makes you say so, Potter?"

'So we've reverted to just Potter now? Hmm?' thought Harry slightly annoyed. He wanted information after all.

"He said you were… brilliant…" and even venturing further, too far one to stop himself "Even desirable," Harry continued. 

Snape's expressions changed from confusion, to disbelief, to embarrassment, and finally settled on his stoic mask. His cheeks were still tinged with a trace of red, and Harry smiled cruelly. 'You looked like an overripe tomato, of a second there, eh, Snapie?' he thought. He was suddenly hit with a revelation.

"Is that why? You're afraid Tom is going to do to me… what he did to you?" Harry said softly daring to step closer. He realised what a stupid thing that had been to say and almost smacked himself.

"OUT! Get out now!" Snape yelled, and Harry's eyes grew round as he flew out of the classroom. He ran through the corridors not stopping until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He barked the password before running to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and tossed his glasses aside before he settled down into the warm spray. Never, had he seen Snape… so enraged. Not even first years had that effect on him. He held his hand up and realised it was shaking feverishly — in fact, all of him was. He had truly been frightened. Maybe… there had been some truth in what he had said. Harry turned off the water and dried himself off. He slipped on a pair of clean boxers before he fell in a heap on his bed. He fell asleep dreading the dreams he knew would follow.

~~~

__

He felt it as fingers ran throw his damp hair and he gazed at his surroundings warily. There were rose petals everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on the table. Candles were the only source of light. It almost looked like the perfect scene for…seduction.

"Kitten,"

"What?" Harry said roughly. Tom tightened his grip on Harry, enveloping Harry until he couldn't move, but it wasn't as though he wanted too.

"Stop," Tom whispered in despair "stop…." He repeated and Harry looked back at him with wide eyes. He had never heard Tom sound so… well sad. Tom's eyes seemed glossy, perhaps even watery. 

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making this beautiful thing so terrible?"

Harry was at a complete loss for words. Tom had been manipulative, even forceful, for brief seconds almost angry, but he had never seemed so vulnerable

"Do something for me," he pleaded.

"… What?" Harry asked. His resolve was crumbling quickly; you could almost hear it falling piece by piece.

"Just for tonight, for this one night pretend that it's just us. Pretend there is no good or evil, just us. Pretend that this is right, that we should be together. That this is the way it should be. I want tonight to be perfect," Tom said. 

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to yell how unfair the world was, and he wanted to cry or run away. But instead he turned around and planted a sweet kiss on Tom's mouth. Tonight he was going to pretend this was right. Tom lifted him up onto the bed and gazed into his eyes before nibbling on Harry's ear.

"I want you… I want you so bad it hurts. I always want you, my sweet, and every second of the day I wait until I can see you. I love the way you smile, I love the way your hair falls over your eyes, and sometimes, I just want to touch you to know that you're there. It scares me to know that when you wake up I can't be there. It hurts so much. I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you moan, I want you to writhe against me, I want you to forget the pain, I want to make you forget the world. I want you so much Harry… I've fallen hard for you," Tom said. 

Harry was crying. Salty tears spilled over the brim of his eyes. No one had ever made him feel so loved. He couldn't stop the tears they came and there were… hands… everywhere. He could hear Tom shushing him, and he could feel him caressing his face and his hair. Tom kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and buried his face into his neck. Harry loved every minute of it, but he was still crying. It hurt so much that they couldn't be together, that he could never trust Tom, that he could never know whether this was all a lie. He cried when he came in Tom's mouth, he cried when they made love, and he cried himself to sleep wrapped in that sweet, delicious embrace. He cried for Draco, he cried for Snape, he cried for Tom, he cried for himself, he cried for the world, he cried for battle he would never win, and he cried because he was tired of trying.

~~~


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry woke up, he felt tired and groggy.

"Soon," a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind, causing Harry to look around confused. 'Soon? What?' he thought, but he was distracted by Ron's excited voice. 

"Come on, Harry!" 

Harry pretended to smile.

"I am excited," he said before walking to the bathroom. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before jumping into the shower. He showered quickly and slipped into his robes. He knew how important this game was he had to concentrate. 'Soon,' he thought. He still felt distracted. He was in autopilot; everything he did was completely mechanical. Hermione looked at him worried.

"Bad night?" she whispered

"Sort of," he said, and she hugged him quickly as she shooed him off. Ron looked on a bit confused and perhaps a bit jealous, but he smiled knowingly. Harry was in the locker room examining his appearance. For a few days, his color had returned and the dark circles had faded to the background, they had yet to make an appearance until, of course, now. He did not recommend crying to sleep for anyone. 'Dreaming, well sort of… maybe, whatever,' he thought. His eyes were tinged with redness and he ruffled his hair. He zoned out during the pep talk and Ginny grinned excitedly at him. Ginny knew that blend of anxiousness and excitement as well as Harry did. Cheers rung loudly in his ears and he gazed quickly over the stands. He found Hermione and he looked over until he saw… Snape. He looked away quickly and did a quick lap in the air. He hovered in the center circle facing Draco. Draco smirked.

"I see you're doing well, Malfoy," Harry said and blew him a kiss. He winked at him and returned Draco's smirk with a slightly eviler one. No one had caught their little interaction, and Draco narrowed his eyes in determination. Madame Hooch was shouting the usual from below. He nearly missed Madame Hooch blowing the whistle, signaling the start of the game. He saw the Snitch circle over his head before zooming off and conveniently disappearing. He was vaguely aware of the commentary being done. He stood still for a bit too long and was vaguely aware of a Bludger whizzing by dangerously close to his side. He ducked as Ginny came barreling over him. The Quaffle was tucked firmly against her side and every other chaser soon followed her. She turned and mouthed a quick 'Sorry' before she made her way to the goal. Harry leaned low and did a quick dive as he saw a flash of gold. Draco was by his side. He laughed as the Gryffindor beaters send a Bludger barrelling past Draco's head.

"That was not nice," Draco cried out, indignant and swerving, before he joined Harry again. He shot past Harry, almost knocking him off his broom.

"I can play dirty too," he shouted. 'Honestly, we're like five year olds,' thought Harry and briefly wondered if he should stick his tongue out at Draco. He was surprised no one noticed the lack of malice between them. They did cover it well. One of the Gryffindor chasers went down and he winced sympathetically. Then he saw the Snitch right above him. He flew straight up and Draco followed close behind him. Harry gasped as Draco veered off to the right quickly. 'What is going on?' he thought. He watched in horror as a Bludger slammed into Ginny, and Draco's fleeting silhouette followed her close as she made her descent through the sky. He was inches away before he grabbed her limp body. Her broom fell and it hit the ground. Harry heard a crack as it snapped; he was just glad, it wasn't her. Harry was aware of shouts and a whistle being blow as he caught the snitch. He zoomed downwards next to Draco, who was looking at the redhead with concern.

"That must have hurt." He said before gazing at Harry who had the snitch firmly gripped in his hand.

"I was saving someone!" he said indignantly as they made their way towards the ground. Harry watched as Draco refused to set Ginny down.

"What should I do with her!?" he yelled. 'Why hadn't I seen it before,' Harry wondered. He watched as Draco flew off to the hospital wing with Ginny. Ron was yelling furiously at Madame Hooch.

"Ron, calm down, damn it!"

"Harry caught the snitch! We would have won if it hadn't been for Malfoy!"

"He saved Ginny!" Hermione yelled and Ron grumbled under his breath. Harry laughed as he tossed the snitch to Madame Hooch.

"Good job, Harry," Ron and Hermione both chorused.

"Thanks," he said

"We would have won," Ron began and Hermione cut him off abruptly.

"Enough!" she forcefully shrieked and Ron hung his head. He went to the locker room and showered quickly. As they made their way back to the common room. Harry moaned in despair at the pile of homework currently residing on his desk. 

"I'm drowning," he muttered.

"Eh, you'll be okay. You could ask Hermione for help," Seamus said helpfully and Harry turned around quickly and blushed.

"Uh, thanks, Seamus," Harry said. 

"Any time,' he replied

The rest of the day passed by quickly. He was in and out of the library, back to the common room and to the dorm. 'I'm becoming like 'Mione,' he mused, 'nights are by far, more interesting than days.' He decided with finality and smiled. His dreams were just… something else. Last night had scared him. He had never seen Tom like that before. He had no idea how to react, what to say, or what to do. At night, he threw on his invisibility cloak and crept towards the hospital wing. He stared at Ginny who was peacefully sleeping. He sat down on the edge of the window and looked down.

"You could jump," a soft voice said from behind him, and he almost did because he was so surprised. He turned to look into hazel eyes.

"Ginny, Merlin! You scared me," he said and then narrowed his eyes, "Why would I jump?"

"Because you might want to end it all," she said as she reached for a glass of water on the table beside her.

"What do you know about wanting to end it all?" he said cruelly and gazed at her.

"I know that you're dreaming about Tom," she said as her eyes flashed dangerously, and Harry looked at her.

"How," he began. 

"He told me," she said as if it was the most natural thing the world for her to be talking to one of most evil creatures on earth, but then again Harry was sleeping with him.

"You talk to him?" he asked.

"Very rarely, he comes to me sometimes in a dream," she explained and watched, amused as Harry's eyes widened.

"In a dr… in a dream?"

"Not like that, we're sort of… friends," Harry just looked at her.

"Kind of," she said, "I mean really he's not that bad. After the Chamber of Secrets, well, he apologized and said, well, we talked. I've met him twice since then."

Harry couldn't believe his ears or Ginny for that matter. She thought Tom was… nice. He apologized to her… Harry was visibly shaken and sat down abruptly on the bed as his legs gave out. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny was faster.

"Don't you tell me what to do Harry Potter," she snapped, and leaned close to him almost purring, "After all… you are sleeping with him…," before lying back down, looking utterly satisfied at the outcome of her statement. Harry turned red and looked down.

"Where is Ginny and what have you done with her?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm still here, I grew up, Harry, I got over you," she said smiling and Harry looked hurt, "I'm not saying it was a bad thing, but I needed to grow up, Harry. I needed it," she said with a far away look, "I'm not evil or anything, but I'm darker than most people make me out to be. Ron tries to keep me under a leash, but he needs to learn that I fight back. I'm not Ron's little sister and a Harry Potter admirer, I'm just me," she whispered.

Harry was worried. This seemed so… wrong. But secretly he was happy for Ginny. She had changed, perhaps for the better.

"You met him after? And he didn't try to hurt you? You trusted him?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry, he was fine I met him once almost two years after the Chamber of Secrets and once recently. He was a perfect gentleman. We talked and that was it," Ginny said. 

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly.

"He helped me grow up, Harry. He helped me learn that not everything is black and white. He taught me that I didn't need to live under people's shadows. He was my first you know. He said… it was better if I grew up faster than later and realise how much I hated my life. He said he didn't want… he said he didn't want me to become like him," Ginny said. 

Harry's mind was working in overdrive trying to process all the new information that had suddenly overwhelmed his brain. Everything that Ginny or this new Ginny was telling him was too much. It was insane.

"He was your first…?" Harry asked, without blinking an eye.

"Yes… It was amazing. But it just happened once. I told him I wanted to be with someone who I could be with forever, and he let me go, but not before he gave me this," she said as she reached for her wand and tapped it against her finger. A thin golden band appeared on her finger with a large ruby.

"What… what is it?"

"A protection ring. It protects me from most magical attacks," she explained and it disappeared.

"He was you first," Harry repeated. He couldn't get over the fact that innocent little Ginny had slept with… Tom… his Tom.

'When did he start being your Tom,' a voice in his mind chided.

"Get over it, Harry. Neville was next, just so you know," she smirked. He rarely saw Ginny smirk, but, oddly, it suited her. Harry's mind flashed back to the begging and pleading everyone had to do with Ron to let Ginny to go out with Neville. Harry smiled as he wondered what Ron's reaction would have been to finding out Ginny had slept with the Dark Lord himself. Harry glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. Harry was burning with questions to ask Ginny, but he had would attend to them later. 

"I should go. Uh… we'll talk again later," Harry said.

"Just one minute," Ginny said as she pulled Harry close. She pressed her lips to his and he tensed but responded ever so slightly. She pulled away and licked her lips.

"I had to see whether it was as good as Tom cut it out to be and, might I say, Mr. Potter, I'm impressed," Ginny said as she winked and then finished knowingly, "sweet dreams." 

Harry smiled at her before he bolted from the infirmary.

~~~


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in his life, Harry was desperate to get to sleep. He wanted — no, he needed — to talk to Tom, but he simply couldn't fall asleep. There were too many thoughts plaguing his mind. 'Holy unicorns! Ginny has really changed,' he thought, and that was an understatement, 'she was a completely different person. She was confident; she even had a tinge of arrogance. And that kiss!, what was that supposed to mean? She wanted to see if I was as good as Tom has described? What exactly has Tom been telling her?' Harry reflected. 

~~~

__

"I see you talked to Red," Tom questionably said and Harry pointed a finger to the middle of his Tom's chest.

"You," he said as he pushed Tom back onto the bed "Have a lot of explaining to do," Harry said as he sat on top of Tom. Tom gave a tiny 'oof' of protest but Harry gazed at him with determination and Tom sighed.

"What do you want to know?" 

"You slept with her!? How could you she was so innocent! Why did you take advantage of her!? How could you sleep with her? What am I to you!?"

"First of all I did not take advantage of her," Tom argued, pushing Harry off of him and in turn placing his leg over Harry, effectively immobilizing him.

"She told me she didn't want to be innocent, she said that she wanted to grow up, she said she didn't want to live in people's shadows. So I taught her and I could have forced her to stay you know but I let her go to find someone for her. This thing between Draco and her could be good for her you know. She needs someone who she can be herself with. She can be vicious you know. I see she got to you," Tom explained slowly.

"And you," he said, as he ran a finger over Harry's lips, "you are everything to me. That was before, this is now," Tom paused an instant, "You are everything to me, Harry," Tom repeated.

"What was that about!? The kiss? She said she wanted to know if I was as good as you said I was," Harry exclaimed. 

"She's a big girl Harry. I talk to her like a friend, she needs it," Tom said. 

"So, you tell her what we do in… bed!?"

"Not quite I just told her how amazing you are and how much I care about you," Tom said pouting. 

"Why did you give her a protection ring?"

"I want her to be safe. You never know if she could need it. She's too devious for her own good. Red's special," Tom said.

"Red?"

"I call her Red," Tom said simply. 

"God she's changed. I still can't believe you slept with her!" Harry whined

"She changed for the better. She was weak, innocent, naïve, and so unsure of herself. Second of all I slept with her, past tense, I'm with you now," Tom said.

"But now… she's… I don't even know the word for it," Harry said shaking his head.

"I think she's sexy now," Tom said and Harry looked at him.

"I will never understand you," Harry said.

"But we have forever to understand each other, kitten… if it helps, I think you're sexy too — much more, to me," Tom said as he slid his hand across Harry's stomach and gently rubbed his side, where he'd been sore from Quidditch. Harry gave a smile of appreciation, which disappeared as quickly as it had come, when he heard Tom's soft, doubtful voice asking him:

"How long do we have to live like this Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he rolled away from Tom and sat up.

"How long does this have to just be a dream? It's a wonderful dream, but how long until you'll want this to be real?" Tom said leaning closer. He was inches away from Harry's face.

"I don't even want it to be a dream!"

"You know you would slip away without me," Tom hissed

"How could this ever be real? Don't even think about doing something stupid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fine, forget about it," Tom said as he kissed Harry, "For now anyway," he whispered under his breath.

~~~

When Harry awoke, Ron was looking at him. His best friend was shaking, looking terrified and repulsed at the same time.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked getting up and Ron backed away.

"You-know-who!? Have you gone insane!? I trusted you! I comforted you! I never asked any questions… but turns out you're sick and disgusting!"

"Ron, no it isn't what you think!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You were moaning his name Harry, in your sleep! I can tell a terrified scream from one that's… well, sick," Ron exclaimed, "I don't even want to talk to you!" he yelled before running from the room. Harry sighed and felt like crying once again. 'It was his fault! It was all Tom's fault! He started this mess! I hate him!' Harry thought. As he stood, Hermione burst into the room. She stalked towards him until she was almost touching him.

"What did you say to him?" she hissed. Her voice was quiet, low and utterly deadly. Harry sighed, rubbed his eyes, and put his glasses on.

"He heard me say Tom's name while I slept. I forgot to cast a silencing spell last night," he nearly stuttered and sat back down on the bed. "Everyone is going to hate me. Everyone does hate me. 'Mione what am I going to do? I can't live like this!"

Hermione closed her arms around him and leaned in to the embrace.

"If you don't want to live like this don't. I know it's not your fault and I'll always be your friend Harry. There will always be people who don't understand and there will always be people who just hate you. But you have to do something soon before it comes down to it. Before you know it, it's going to be him or everyone else and I don't want you to have to make that choice," she said. 

"It's not that easy! He knows… he knows what would happen to me if he left. I can't just kill him," Harry exclaimed. 

Hermione sighed, exasperated. 

"I know he is trying to screw your perspective of things up, but you must fight," she said.

"I'm tired," Harry said weakly.

"We all get tired of fighting but we do it anyway, Harry. Tell me, what do you want me to do? I would take your problems away if I could, but I cannot. I'd like to — oh! how I'd want to. I see the effect it has on you and I hate it. I'll try to smooth over the edges with Ron but I can't guarantee anything," she said as she pulled away from Harry.

"Oh, and Ginny wanted to see you," she quickly added, as she walked out.

Harry sighed for the thousandth time and tossed a robe over his head. He walked out and out the common room ignoring everyone that tried to get his attention. When he entered the infirmary, he saw Draco laughing at something Ginny said. It astounded Harry. Draco rarely gave one of those beautiful carefree laughs; he was always so guarded and impassive. He had the urge to turn and walk out, he felt like he was intruding on a private moment but Draco caught his eyes and motioned him to come closer. 

"How are you doing Ginny?" he asked.

"Okay. It looked worse than it actually was, you know. I get discharged later today," she said as she gave a tiny whoop of joy.

Ginny looked closely at him and raised and eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Ron knows," he said

"Oh, Harry," she said as she opened her arms. He accepted the embrace and sat down on the bed. She offered him a piece of chocolate, which he gratefully accepted. "He'll get over it," she reassuringly added, "and if not, I can kick his ass for you," she offered and Harry laughed before dismissing the idea. Draco was watching them with curiosity and Harry noted the affection in his eyes, as he was gazing at Ginny. 

"What is your father going to say about you two?" he asked Draco, and Ginny smirked. Harry flushed as memories from last night flooded his mind.

"What can Draco's father possibly say about a relationship even the Dark Lord approves of?" she asked and Draco laughed, yet again.

"You are something Virginia," he murmured and Harry looked away.

"I should go," Harry said. He had missed breakfast but he wasn't particularly disappointed. It simply meant less time to deal with the awkward situation with Ron.

"If you need to talk Potter," Draco began and Harry nodded and turned to leave.

Herbology never had been a problematic class. But today, he had to deal with Ron's disgusted glare and Hermione's expression of sympathy. They were helping Professor Sprout repot the latest batch of Mandrakes, and Harry managed to knock one of the pots over on his way out of the greenhouse. He sighed in distress as Ron snickered in amusement. He actually pitied Draco. They had treated him like this for years and it sucked. For the first time he was grateful that Professor Sprout required them to keep their earmuffs on until they left the enclosure. Harry put his bookbag back down, and stayed behind to help the Professor clean up his mess and soothe the young Mandrake's hysterical crying. Ron gave him another look, and left with Hermione in tow who in turn gave him an apologetic expression. 'Of course go with your boyfriend,' Harry thought but immediately felt bad. 'It wasn't Hermione's fault it was Tom's,' he thought. 

It was only when Professor Sprout finally deemed the damage tended for, that Harry was allowed to exit the greenhouse. He wasn't in a particular hurry to get to Charms. Professor Flitwick barely batted an eye as Harry entered and took a seat, alone.

"You're lucky you didn't make us lose points," Ron hissed and Harry ignored him. He opened his textbook and followed along with the lecture. 

Class eventually ended, and he silently slipped out and went to sit by the lake. He observed the giant squid's antics as he revised for an upcoming Transfiguration test. He was avoiding going back to the castle; he wanted to avoid Ron for as long as possible. He knew talking to him wouldn't help. He just needed time. When he entered the common room sometime later, he noticed people gave him odd stares. He heard a loud argument going on and looked around to notice the source.

"If you ever say anything like that about Harry or Draco you bastard, I will make you pay!" Ginny hissed as she hit Ron. Ron tumbled to the ground. "They will always be better than you," she said smirking in triumph. Ron mumbled a hex at her and gasped as it bounced of her and hit him. 

"Oopps, did I forget to mention that wouldn't work on me?" she asked, looking innocent, as she walked away. Harry rushed forward and Ron spat at him.

"Stay away from me," he hysterically shrieked and Harry looked confused as Dean approached Ron.

"Get the hell away from him!" Dean yelled and Harry looked around at everyone. They all looked disgusted with him and some people even looked terrified. Hermione rushed to Ron's side and muttered a healing spell.

"What did you do?" Harry asked Ron softly.

"I told them what sort of person you really are," Ron said and Harry backed away.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, Dumbledore's office now!" Professor McGonagall barked at them. Harry could tell she was fuming. He made a mad dash for Dumbledore's office avoiding everyone else. He sank down into a plush chair and watched as Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered followed by Gryffindor's Head of House. They all began to talk at once and Harry shrunk down in his seat.

"Stop! All of you!" Dumbledore said and Harry noticed that the twinkle that was always present in his eyes had faded drastically.

"I want to know what happened beginning with Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore began. 

Ginny looked near tears and Harry applauded her mentally. She was playing it all very well.

"Well I entered the common room when Ron came up and slapped me. I had no idea what was going on! So I yelled at him. He said that… he said some terrible things about Draco and about Harry too. It was so terrible sir so I hit him. I told him never to say something like that about Harry or Draco. I told them that they were better than he would ever be… and then… he tried to hex me!" Ginny exclaimed, tears threatening to overflow. "My own brother! He didn't know I had a protection spell on from hexes so it bounced off and hit him. Then I… left," she finished and Harry watched as she let a tear escape. She caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry had to stop himself from bursting out of laughter.

"What did he say about Mr. Malfoy and Harry?"

"He said to stay away from Draco — that he was evil and…" Ginny sobbed, "and I can't even repeat, it's so terrible," she said. 

"Very well Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said and offered her a tissue. "Mr. Weasley?"

"She's got it all wrong, Professor. I told her to stay away from Malfoy that's true but why would she want to be with a Death Eater!? That's disgusting! He's always been a bastard to us and to Harry. Don't even get me started on Harry!", Ron spat, "he's revolting… nauseating! Dreaming about… You-Know-Who!" he exclaimed, "What a bastard! What a sick bastard! How could be betray us all like that!? So, I had to tell everybody. And I bloody well did… I told everyone. I told everyone what a sick fuck he was, and to stay away from him," Ron hissed. 

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore dangerously said, "You are in my office. Please refrain from using that vile language," he said, marking each and every word, he then added, dangerously lower still, "And don't ever make such comments about any student! You hit a student and, when she hit you back in self-defence, you hexed her!? I'm afraid you've just earned yourself one full month of detention. In the Dungeons." 

Ron paled considerably and looked down. 'I always admired his ability to make people feel like naughty five year olds,' Harry mused, while shaking it was too much. He wanted to leave. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"And Harry… ?" Dumbledore kindly enquired.

"I… I don't know what to say," Harry said before he stood up and ran out of the office. Outside he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"Albus should I…" he heard McGonagall ask.

"No… Let him be Minerva."

"He can't take it," Ron said 

"Mr. Weasley!" he heard Dumbledore exclaim as he moved down the corridor. He moved faster and broke into a sprint. He had to get to his bed. He had to get to Tom and make him pay…

~~~


	11. Chapter 11

~~~

__

Harry smiled angelically when he saw the scene before him. He had wandered into the bedroom to find Tom nowhere in sight. He heard water running in the bathroom and made his way in. He was greeted to the sight of Tom bent over the large tub, testing the water. Harry simply couldn't help himself: his hands were itching to touch Tom, to wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze. Harry briefly wondered if Tom bruised as easily as he did. He walked forward and before Tom even knew what had happened he pushed him into the tub. Tom spluttered and Harry slid into the tub, clothes and all. He watched as Tom struggled against him but Harry was determined. He watched bubbles escape Tom's lips. Harry realized how beautiful Tom looked, so helpless, with his voice lost in the water around him. He could have been crying but Harry had no idea. He let go and Tom resurfaced. He let out a choked sob and leaned close to Harry. His nose was touching Harry's and Harry was tempted to move back.

"Why did you let me up?" Tom asked and it was certainly not what Harry had expected. He had expected Tom to be angry, furious, or even upset. He had not expected Tom to resurface and ask him why he hadn't killed him. Harry pushed Tom away and it was his turn to press him nose to Tom's. 

"Because I'm too good to kill someone," he said bitterly before resting his head against Tom's neck where he promptly bit down, hard. Tom gasped and Harry couldn't tell whether it was in pain or pleasure. He pulled away and was aware of blood trickling down Tom's neck. He saw the look of rapture written across Tom's face and he smiled innocently.

"What?" Tom asked

"You get off on pain… that's good," Harry said.

"Why," Tom asked suddenly looking wary.

"Because I want to make you hurt," Harry said as he stood and stepped out of the tub. He bent over Tom's face. "My friends hate me. They think I'm disgusting, they think I'm sick and it's all your fault," Harry spat and hauled Tom out of the tub. When they reached the room Harry's anger had reached a boiling point as he watched Tom's calm expression. He slammed Tom up against the mirror and Tom screamed in pain.

"It's all your fault!" Harry screamed as he hit him. He could see Tom's mental fight written across his face. "Why don't you fight back you bastard?!" Harry yelled.

"Because I should let you have this. I should let you pretend I really do deserve this," Tom whispered. 

"Oh, but you do. You have no idea how much you deserve this," Harry hissed as he kissed Tom hard. He tasted blood in Tom's mouth and smirked.

"You have to pay," Harry whispered in Tom's ear. 'Look who's trembling now?' thought Harry triumphantly. He dragged Tom over to the bed where he tied and his wrists together. Tom was still shaking and Harry decided he liked him this way.

"Don't worry," he purred in the parody of a lover's whisper similar to what Tom usually did. "I won't hurt you," he said cupping his cheek, "Not too much anyway," Harry said slapping him. Harry then realized Tom was genuinely scared and Harry laughed.

"You never know power until you can strike fear into the heart of your enemy," Harry said and he moved down Tom's body. He stood and picked up a shard of the broken mirror and moved closer. He turned Tom over so he was resting on his stomach. He contemplated what to write. Then he knew… he knew what he wanted Tom to feel. He wanted Tom; he wanted to own him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the back of Tom's neck.

"Scream for me…" he purred and he made his first cut. He indulged himself in the sheer mirth of hearing Tom's tortured screams of pain, after all he deserved it. Harry loved it, every moment, every scream, and every cry. Tom was actually begging for mercy. He realized Tom was beginning to understand what his victims felt when he tortured them. When they screamed for mercy and he killed them. No, Harry wouldn't kill him; he wanted him to hurt for eternity. When Harry was finished, he smiled at his handiwork. 'MINE' was embedded in Tom's skin.

"Shhhh," he whispered as he licked the letters. He turned Tom over and almost purred. He looked beautiful. His face was tearstained, his eyes were red from crying, and his lips were cracked from screaming. Harry was far from finished. He stood and rummaged around in the drawers. He set his tools on the bed. He found a knife, matches, and a whip.

"Why is there a whip in this room Tom…? Were you going to use it on me? Hmmm? Or did you use it on one of your many victims?" Harry asked

"You know I would never do that to you," Tom said and his voice was low and forced. It probably hurt for him to talk. Harry ran his tongue across the tip of the knife. He watched as Tom winced when the knife cut into his skin. He pulled the knife away and kissed Tom again. Tom was unresponsive and Harry slapped him again.

"What's the matter baby? I thought you got off on pain!" Harry yelled. He slid his boxers off and pressed his cock to Tom's mouth. "Come on you slut!" he barked.

He rolled over when he came and gazed at Tom. He promptly lit a match and pressed it to Tom's stomach. He heard Tom's loud scream. Harry let the match burn down to the bottom where it burnt the tip of his fingers and he crushed it. He turned Tom over again and picked up the whip. He hit Tom with all the anger he was feeling. He was vaguely aware he was shouting above Tom's screams.

"This is for my parents!" he screamed as he hit Tom again. He screamed a name with each stroke. "This is for Cedric!" and finally he dropped the whip before he turned Tom over and hit his face. "And that was for me…" Harry whispered. That's when he saw Tom's expression. When he looked in Tom's eyes he saw anger, pain, anguish, and mostly he saw understanding. It caused him to break. Harry was crying and he touched Tom's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he breathed. He repeated it like a mantra until he woke up.

~~~

When he woke up he was shaking. 'What did I do… ?' he thought and he cried again. He stood and he saw Ron looking at him.

"What did you do…?" Ron asked as he stared at Harry's hands. Harry realized his hands were covered in blood.

"I…made him pay," he whispered.

"I never knew you…" Ron said softly and looked away. Harry put on a robe and he ran. He was sobbing as he ran. To whom could he talk? Everyone would think he was sick and twisted even more than before. Ginny? No. Hermione? No. Draco? No. Dumbledore? No. Snape? Harry found himself in front of Snape's private chambers. He knocked loudly and knew he was still sobbing. He looked at the dried blood on his hands. It scared him to the core. 'How could I have done something like that?' he thought as Snape opened the door. Snape took one look at him and pulled him inside. Harry was shaking and he was aware of Snape shushing him gently. He gently held Harry's hands.

"What did you do…?" he asked in a whisper.

"I made him pay," he replied. Snape stood and disappeared for a moment. He returned with a wet wash cloth and a tray. He wiped Harry's hands clean of blood and helped him shed his robe. Harry didn't even have the energy to protest. He wiped any traces of blood of Harry's body and wrapped him in a blanket. He pressed a cup to Harry's lips and Harry drank it slowly. It was... tea. Snape carried him to a bed and laid him down. He handed Harry a tiny bottle. 

"You need to rest now." He said 

"No…" Harry protested trying to sit up "I want to talk," he said

"Okay," Snape said pushing him back down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. Snape stood and pulled chair to the edge of the bed. He sat and looked Harry over.

"Because you couldn't deal with someone being anything but nice to you right now," He said "Why did you come to me? He asked

"Because you are the only one that might be able to understand me. I made him pay… I made him hurt. It's all his fault he gives me those damned dreams. All my friend's hate me. It's all his fault."

"What exactly did you do…?" Snape asked quietly

"I… it was perfect when I got there he was sitting on the edge on the tub. I pushed him in and I got in. Then I… held him down. It was the perfect solution but… I couldn't I couldn't drown him. When he came back up he asked me why I hadn't just drowned him and I said I'm too good… I hate it! I could have ended it all! I could have killed the bloody Dark Lord! I was so mad… I had just tried to kill him and he was being so fucking calm! So I slammed him into the mirror. I carved the word 'MINE' into his back. I wanted to own him. He thinks he has control over me? What a bunch of bullshit… Then I hit him. He had a whip in the room: I hit him for everything and everyone. I hit him for my parents, for Cedric, for Draco, for you, for everyone he ever hurt." Harry was crying again. Snape pressed the tiny bottle to his lips and Harry drank it. As Snape tried to move away, Harry caught his hand.

"Stay," he pleaded as he felt sleep overcome his mind and his eyelids felt heavy. He felt Snape sit on the bed beside him and stroke his hair.

"You were right I do understand," Snape whispered.

~~~

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/deliciousassin/

for notification of new chapters you can join my yahoo group


	12. Chapter 12

It was the first night in a long time Harry didn't dream. When he awoke, he was slightly disoriented. He looked around the room; he wasn't in the Gryffindor tower for sure: there wasn't a hint of red to be found, anywhere. The room was relatively dark. He reached for his glasses and found them on the side table. Then it all came back to him, he was in… Snape's private quarters. 'Eep!' he thought instantly but then realized why. He sighed and pressed the pillow over his face. That night would haunt him forever. 'He did deserve it,' a tiny part of his brain rationalized 'I mean that's probably not even half of what he does to his victims,' he thought.

"Suffocation will not help your predicament, Mr. Potter," Snape said. 

"So now we're back to Mr. Potter?" Harry blurted as he removed the pillow. His glasses were fogged and he muttered a clearing spell. 'Think before speaking,' his mind reminded him, although Snape seemed to ignore the comment altogether. He set a tray down on the bed beside Harry.

"You need to eat," he said simply, before turning and sinking down in the same chair he had sat in last night. Harry ate in silence, not even daring to look up at Snape. He devoured everything on the tray in a record time. When, finally, he dared to look up he saw Snape, with his eyes shut, with his head resting against the back of the chair. He took a minute to examine Snape's face. He noticed every detail with interest. Snape's hair wasn't oily, it was in exceptionally thin strands and in fact looked as thought it would have a rather silky feel. His nose was thin and somewhat crooked but not noticeably so. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his face that was normally marred with lines of worry seemed relaxed. 'Not bad,' Harry thought trying to understand Tom's attraction. 'When did he get those absurdly long eyelashes?' Harry wondered. 

Harry had always found it fascinating that a person always knew when they were being stared at and he watched as Snape's eyes opened and fixed his face. His eyes seemed a bit fogged with sleep. He summoned a house elf, who disposed of the tray. For a few moments, Harry and Snape simply stared at each other. It was almost as thought a silent understanding passed between them. There was never to be any talk of what had surpassed the previous night.

"You should get back to your classes,"

"Do you really think I'm sane enough?" Harry said bitterly. Snape gave him a sad smile.

"If it had been anyone else I would have said no, but given the circumstances I say he deserved it," Snape said. 

"But how do I know I'm not going to do something stupid? I always hurt the people that love me," Harry said and Snape looked at him sharply.

"Does he… love you?"

"I don't know," Harry said. 

"And the more important question Mr. Potter, do you love him?"

"I… I don't know," Harry said once again. 

"Well, Mr. Potter you are going to have to think about the answer to that question; then you have to deal with the consequences. Perhaps I was mistaken in my hasty decision; you are still in need of some rest. When you slept… last night, did you dream?"

"No." Harry whispered. Harry knew this was big, he knew it was somewhat of an apocalyptic event. 'How could I not dream? I've always dreamed, even after potions and spells, nothing worked…does Tom hate me now? What if he doesn't come back?' Snape looked as emotions flittered across Harry's face, finally to settle on panic. He placed his hand on Harry's. For a moment Harry looked like he was going to push it away but instead grabbed it and held on for dear life.

"What if… Merlin, he might never…then what will… will he," Harry was babbling incoherently and Snape pressed his finger to Harry's mouth. Harry went silent.

"Perhaps it's all for the best," Snape whispered, "If he's gone it'll be easier for you," he continued. 

"But does he hate me? I mean he might never come back!" Snape grabbed Harry's face between his hands and pulled him close.

"You stupid boy," he hissed, "You've already fallen into his trap. We all have childish fantasies; we all want to be indulged, to be loved. You say you don't care where that love comes from but — oh! — it matters. You're already so far in. He has so much he can use against you. There are so many ways he can hurt you. And if he doesn't hurt you now, he might hurt you later. He's the Dark Lord, he's evil, he's Voldemort, he's Tom Riddle as well, oh yes the boy that got lost in the darkness so long ago," Snape said. 

"But he understands me! He understands what it feels like to be completely alone. He understands my pain," Harry said frantically. 

"My-my, you're indecisive. Yesterday, you beat him for the pain he causes you. So he understands your pain? Hmm, you mean the pain he causes? The pain of losing your parents, the pain of losing Cedric, the pain he inflicted on Draco. You have to understand, that even if you do fall for him, and he spares you, what about everyone else? Oh, you could ask him to show mercy to a select group of people. He would do it, for you. But does, which you don't protect, should they die? Are they to be tortured and killed? How many can you ask him not to kill? Perhaps you could ask him not to kill anybody — would he do it? Would he do it, even for you?"

"Speaking from experience?" Harry said and he found himself turned around. There was a knee in the small of his back and his arm was twisted behind him. He made a mewl of discomfort. Snape held a bit tighter. 'Ouch!' Harry thought. Harry realized Snape knew the art of rendering a human prone and helpless very well.

"I am going to remove my knee Mr. Potter. As soon as I do you are to turn around and face me," he said and his voice cut though the air like a sharp knife cutting flesh. Harry did as he was told and found himself in the extremely close proximity of, a very angry Snape.

"Whatever may have surpassed between Tom and I, is none of your concern. It was in the past, you have enough problems to deal with," Snape said.

"But… why won't you tell me? It could help me," Harry begged. 

"Do you really want to know? Do you want to know the dark murderous things your lover is capable of because I should think you already know." Snape spat, "I was a misguided boy with good intentions. I wanted to belong, to have a place in the world. So therefore, I fell into his trap. He said I would have power, wealth, and everything I could ever dream of if I joined him, if I gave in. He wanted me, in his bed and he was determined to get me there, so of course I gave in to him. He was one of the only people that made me feel special. He wanted me for my intelligence, because I could make potions. I realized how stupid I was… my mistake: he wanted to use me so I went to Albus. And to this day I'm still trying to make up for the sins I committed, and the terrors I wreaked while I believed in him. He said he cared about me but still I've been subject to the Imperius, and Cruciatious curse from his hand numerous times. Is that how he shows love?" Snape said and Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes. Snape looked away. 

"… I… apologize… it was my fault. There was no need for you to be subjected to that. You are still under stress. I'll take you to the Infirmary," Snape apologized.

"I… can I stay here?" Harry asked. Sure, he didn't particularly like Snape but he understood him just a little bit better. He also made him feel… safe. Snape looked like he was about to protest but then seemed to think better of it. He silently handed Harry another potion, which Harry gratefully took.

__

~~~

He sighed, he was dreaming again. Tom was in the bathroom yet again and Harry shuddered at the memories. He was shaking as he leaned against the doorframe. Tom wore a pair of black pants and that was all. All the blood was gone but there were dark bruises and scars marring his skin. Tom's reflection in the mirror stared at him calmly.

"I'm so," Harry began and in one graceful motion, Tom turned and slammed his fist into Harry's jaw. Harry hit the floor with a thud.

"That was for me," Tom said and bent down to Harry's eye level. Harry reached out and his fingers grazed the burn mark on Tom's stomach.

"Why… why didn't you heal the scars?"

Tom's vivid green eyes sought out Harry's and seemed to be searching for something. His look was almost…seductive. He looked down slightly and gazed at Harry through his lashes.

"I wanted you to heal them… that is, only if you think I deserve it,"

Harry stood up abruptly.

"Do you think this is some sort of sick game!? What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange?"

"You said you wanted to own me kitten. You carved 'MINE' into my back love. Don't you want me get on my knees and beg you?"

"I… No!" Harry exclaimed as he pressed his wand to Tom's stomach and muttered several healing spells. He sighed in relief as he touched Tom's smooth ivory skin, perfectly devoid of any evidence that the night before had even surpassed. Harry sighed as stalked out of the bathroom. He paced the room and was vaguely aware of Tom sinking down in one of the plush chairs. Tom's eyes followed Harry's frantic form as he paced back and forth.

"Kitten really is this necessary? Come sit," He said as he patted a space on his lap. Harry let out a strangled cry and sank to his knees at Tom's feet.

"I'm sorry… I could never say it enough," Harry whispered. Tom cupped Harry's face between his hands.

"You needed it," Tom said

"But why… how can you pretend… how can you pretend that nothing happened. That it wasn't a big deal?"

"I held it against you after, well you know. I think for a moment I hated you, but then I realized that I couldn't: you mean too much to me. I need you with me. I will tell you honestly, because I think you can handle the truth, that compared to some torture that is given to people that was almost… nothing. And just because I'm so… happy," Tom purred and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead.

"Why?"

"Just because," Tom said with a mischievous smile. Harry trailed a finger down Tom's stomach. His mind was screaming at him, to make it up to Tom somehow. The only thing that could be heard was Tom's moans of pleasure.

Harry sat back on the floor with a smile as Tom shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. When his eyes reopened, Harry was tempted to run. His expression was so lustful it was slightly frightening. Harry tried to move back but he was pounced on. He was laughing hysterically as he was dumped in an unceremonious heap on the bed. Tom was tickling his sides and he was begging for mercy.

"This is what we needed, you know. Just being happy and carefree," Tom said as he rested his forehead against Harry's. Harry looked away. What had happened the night before may have left Tom's mind but it would haunt Harry forever. "I could do a memory charm," Tom offered but Harry shook his head. He wrapped his legs around Tom's waist as he was picked up.

"Tonight my love," Tom murmured.

"What's tonight?"

"A surprise,"

"No really… Tom…? What's tonight? Tom?"

"I love you."

~~~

"What's tonight!?" Harry asked frantically as he awoke. He found himself… alone. The dream had been overall pleasant, but it didn't shake the worry that had entered his mind.

'Tom wouldn't do something stupid… would he? I mean it's impossible to apparate into Hogwarts, I know that for a fact … right?' Harry mused.

"Are you well enough to return to your own bed?" A silky voice inquired from the doorway.

"It is impossible to apparate into Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked, voicing his concern.

"Quite Mr. Potter, who would be trying to apparate here?"

"No one," Harry said.

"I thought we established the fact," Snape began.

"I was just making sure you know. Just making sure Tom couldn't do anything stupid."

"So you did dream?"

"Yes," Harry said as he stood. He glanced at the mirror and tried to smooth down his hair and shirt. Snape held out a clean robe.

"Ms. Granger brought it by," Snape said.

"How did she know I was down here?"

  
"That fact seems to escape my attention; I suppose she's rather intuitive," Snape said as he left the room. Harry quickly changed and walked into the other room. 

"I should get going," he softly murmured.

"If you are still in need of someone to confide in Mr. Potter, I am available," Snape said shortly. 

"Thanks," Harry said and on sudden impulse gave Snape a quick hug before he left his chambers, leaving a shocked Potion's Master behind.

~~~

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/deliciousassin/

for notification of new chapters you can join my yahoo group


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry entered the common room, the Fat Lady inquired upon his whereabouts but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Except for Hermione, armed with a textbook and a few snacks, the common room was deserted.

"Too loud?" Harry asked

"Yes! Don't they at least have some decency… Harry!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, tossing her textbook into the air. He whirled her around before setting her back down on the couch. "I was so worried about you! I asked everyone if they had seen you! Then I asked… Snape and he said you were with him. What happened? I talked to Ron and he sort of got over the whole dream thing. I have no idea why he said you were at least trying or something like that," she trailed, staring at his patient expression. "Sorry I was… anyway what happened?"

Harry looked away for a moment.

"I had made him pay… For everything… But then… then, I couldn't believe what I had done. I did not even think, you know? I let the rage consume me and I ran to Snape. I figured… that he would understand, and I was so exhausted. I just, stayed in his chambers," Harry said.

"Oh Harry… I'm so sorry," she whispered looking sympathetic, yet again.

"I'm happy that I can talk to you 'Mione, but I don't want your pity. Night," he said as he turned on his heel and stalked towards the boy's dormitory. He was thankful that no one was awake, until he heard a soft voice call his name. He turned to look at Ron.

"Do you wanna,… go raid the kitchens?" Ron asked hopefully. 'At least he's trying' Harry thought.

"Sure," he answered as he grabbed his cloak. He turned and made his way back to the common room. Harry let out a mental sigh of relief; Hermione had left soon after he had. They made their way down to the kitchen in silence. Harry looked for food to cheer him up which he soon found in the form of chocolate ice cream. He dared not disrupt Ron's good mood so he remained silent.

"I'm sorry!" Ron blurted out and looked down "I'm sorry I overreacted, it was… stupid of me. You're my friend and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for something you had no control over," he mumbled and Harry snickered in laughter.

"Is that what you really think or is that what 'Mione forced you to say?"

"'Mione," he said blushing.

"What do you really think?" Harry asked with a fixed gaze. 

"I… I still don't understand how you could possibly sleep with that… thing. I'm trying to get over it since it's not your fault he gave you the dreams. I mean I still do not accept it and I don't think I ever will but… I am not gonna hold it against you. I figure you need all the friends you can get… since everyone else thinks… sorry," Ron said

"I'd say that it's all right, but you know isn't," Harry retorted bitterly.

"I… okay… I… let's not talk about it now," Ron said. 

Harry was smirking on the inside. He knew it was insanely hard for Ron to give him somewhat of an apology and he was making it hard for him. He knew it was Ron's pride that stood in the way, and he had no shame giving it a little insulting.

"Are you sure? Any more insults you wanna throw at me really fast before we move on?"

"Why are you making this so bloody hard?! I said was fucking sorry. I am! I'm trying get over it! I need some time," Ron said.

Harry sat back looking quite pleased with himself.

"I… don't even want to be here. It's late. I'm going back," Ron said as he stood and turned away. Harry was annoyed, he was still exhausted and he came down to the kitchens just for Ron. 'I should have just said no after all I just wasted thirty perfectly good minutes on a pointless conversation,' Harry said as he put his bowl away and walked out of the kitchen. Ron was already gone. 'Figures he probably didn't want to be anywhere near me,' Harry thought and he found himself walking towards the Astronomy Tower. Sure, he was exhausted, but he had had enough of Tom for today, he wanted some time for… himself. 

He sat on the edge of the window and found himself wondering, again, what it would be like to jump. Sure, he could do it with a wand, but to be in the air for a few seconds and feel that freedom… Harry shook his head, trying to rid it of its depressing thoughts. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He loved this; he just wanted this time to think… to clear his mind. He did love Ron and Hermione, he was just sick of dealing with them. Hermione always listened to his problems but she gave him too much sympathy. She was always looking at him like some poor boy that was so lost in life. Ron was well… close-minded as usual. 

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he heard two voices on the stairs.

"Damn that cat!"

"She needs to be shot," another voice said. 

Ginny and Draco both stumbled into the room, slamming the door behind them. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Now where were we before we were… so rudely interrupted," he purred as he tangled his fingers in Ginny hair. Harry was frozen for a moment before he cleared his throat, loudly. They both jumped apart startled and looked at Harry.

"Damn, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Draco said annoyed and Ginny relaxed before she walked towards Harry.

"Not much of a… voyeur? Well we could always… include you," Ginny said as ran his nails across his stomach.

"No that's alright," Harry said calmly and Ginny backed away.

"What's that matter? Are we not good enough for you Potter?" Draco said feigning annoyance. For a moment Harry was tempted… he was so tempted but managed to regain control. He cursed mentally at Draco for being able to look so sexy at the most inopportune moments. Draco's eyes were bright and his lips were a dark red from kissing Ginny. Harry decided to play along with their game. He took a step towards Draco and realized Draco was holding his breath.

"No Draco that's not it… You're more than good enough for me," Harry whispered and stepped away. He sat back down on the ledge and Draco laughed as he sank down into a plush chair nearby, Ginny soon occupied his lap.

"So Mr. Potter… how did you sleep last night?" Ginny said smiling and Harry's heart sank. He really did not want to go over this right now.

"Fine," he said lying.

"I don't believe you," Ginny countered, narrowing her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Harry replied, his voice icy. Ginny stood again and walked towards him.

"What are you hiding?" she hissed. Draco looked as though he was about to tear Ginny away from Harry.

"Do you really want to know? Do you 'really' want to know the horrors I subjected your precious Tom to? I beat him until be bled Ginny. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked softly.

"I think I'm going insane — that's the only explanation," he morbidly volunteered and she stroked his hair. Draco bitterly laughed and moved to sit behind Harry on the edge of the window. He leaned into Harry's ear and Harry shivered.

"I think he deserved it. Good job," Draco murmured and Ginny snorted.

"Maybe," she said

"No? He killed hundreds of people, without mercy," Draco said. 

"I… okay I guess but what did he do afterwards? Have you seen him since?" she asked. Harry leaned back and Draco embraced him. 'Ironic how Draco and Ginny were just snogging and I stole him away,' he thought.

"I saw him afterwards, later I mean, he hit me once but then he didn't mention it. It was strange he didn't seem affected by it, it was almost like it never happened," Harry said

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"Flinch," Draco hissed. In less than a second Harry had tossed his cloak over them. It took them a minute to position themselves; the cloak would barely cover them. Harry couldn't breath, he was very aware of Ginny pressed against the front of him and Draco against his back.

"I thought I heard voices," Flinch said as he shut the door behind him. They stayed in the same position until Harry couldn't handle anymore. He stepped aside, pulling the cloak with him.

"That was… interesting," Ginny said smirking.

Draco stretched his arms and yawned.

"We should all get going: that was close," he said. Harry nodded and made his way towards the door. They walked down the stairs in silence and as Draco turned to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, they heard a silky voice behind them.

"Mmmm, kitten you are so hard to find," the voice said. 

~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry realized his hands were violently shaking. He roughly shoved them into his pockets and whirled around to face a living, breathing Tom. Tom was in Hogwarts. His brain seemed to have processed the fact: 'Oh shit,' he thought. Harry pitied Draco because of the position he was in. Draco bent down and kissed the hem of Tom's robes.

"Master," he softly murmured. Tom bent down and trailed a finger across Draco's jawbone.

"There is no need," he assured as he motioned for Draco to stand up. He turned to Ginny and a huge grin broke across his face. "Red," he said as he enveloped her in his arms and whirled her around. Ginny laughed.

"Hey Tom," she said. Draco looked murderous. Tom let her go, to face Harry, who was still looking at him warily.

"Kitten…" he purred and took a step closer to Harry. Ginny and Draco both looked on, Ginny with amusement and Draco with curiosity. 

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid," Harry whispered acidly. Tom looked as though he had just been slapped.

"I… thought… I wanted us to be together," Tom said. 

Harry turned to walk away but Tom caught his arm. He was roughly pulled against Tom's chest.

"You will not run away from me!" Tom growled dangerously. Harry broke away.

"Don't you understand!? We can not be together here! You… are the blood Dark Lord! In my dreams, it's different! It isn't real!" Harry exclaimed. He stopped as a voice boomed in the hallway.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this!? And who," Snape bellowed as he approached them. It was then, that he almost skidded to a stop as he noticed Tom's presence.

"Severus," Tom purred "No need for the yelling; we were just having a friendly chat," Tom said and Snape bent down and kissed Tom's hand.

"Forgive me master… I had no idea you were here," he said looking extremely embarrassed. Harry was trying to decide whether it was because he had just lowered himself to a sixteen-year-old Voldemort or because Harry, Draco and Ginny were all looking at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but did anyone else know of your plans?" Snape asked softly and Tom smirked.

"No," he simply replied, and Snape looked rather alarmed, "Severus, please don't punish them for being out late. You can escort Ginny and Draco back to their dorms but I'd like a word with Harry," Tom said.

"In that hallway… ?"

"No," Tom said. 

"Then where?"

"In your quarters, of course," Tom said with a satisfied smile. He looked like a kitten that had just finished his bowl of milk: completely and utterly pleased. Snape looked a bit annoyed but seemed to accept the situation with a sigh and whisked Draco and Ginny away. Ginny blew Tom a kiss in the air and winked at Harry.

"Password, Severus?" Tom called

"I'm sure you're fully capable of finding them out… master." Snape added sounding rather condescending and jovial that he seemed too eager to give Tom a hard time, without being subject to the Cruciatus curse. Tom and Harry walked side by side, in silence. 'How can I even begin to speak?' Harry pondered. It was simply absurd that Tom could even begin to assume that he could just insert himself in Harry's life and that Harry would simply accept, without resisting. 'He expects me to give in and run away with him,' Harry thought, 'To forsake everything I've ever been taught and be seduced by darkness,' Harry was beginning to get annoyed at the way things were turning out. Harry watched as Tom muttered a few spells and laughed softly as Snape's door slid opened. 

Tom bowed and stepped aside as he motioned Harry inside. Harry sighed and paced the room, yet again.

"This looks familiar," Tom said, wrapping himself around Harry's body in a quick motion, "Is it going to end the same way…?" he purred and nibbled on Harry's ear. Harry gently pushed him away.

"Do you care about me, Harry?" Tom asked, tipping Harry's head up slightly. Harry remained silent. "Do you care about me even a little, Harry?" Tom asked and Harry looked away. "Do you?" he whispered stepping away from him "Say no, and I'll leave. I'll leave forever; no dreams, no nothing. Everything will be the same way it was before. There will be nothing between us. If I see you on the battlefield I WILL kill you," Tom said. 

Harry tackled Tom, slamming him against the floor.

"Would you? Would you, really? Would you pretend that this was nothing and kill me!?" Harry was screaming. 

"Do you?" Tom whispered urgently,

"YES!" Harry blurted out, rolling off Tom. "Yes… I do. I care about you," Harry whispered and Tom's smile was like a thousand-watt bulb. It lit up the room; he could see Tom's… soul, reflected in his eyes. It made his heart flutter. Their moments together were rushed, knowing when they awoke they would be alone again. Everything was lustful, or angry, or sad. 'This is perfect,' Harry thought… until the sound of an angry Potion Master's voice resounded off the walls.

"How bloody sweet," Snape said.

"Severus!" Tom barked and took Harry's hand. "You know I love you," he whispered as he kissed the palm of Harry's hand. Harry shifted uncomfortably. 'This is wrong,' he thought 'I'm betraying Snape.'

"Like hell you do!" Snape exploded. Harry shuddered. He had seen more of Snape's temper this week than he ever wanted to see in a lifetime. "How long will you feed him this bullshit, Tom?" Snape asked softly, "How long can you hide behind your sparkling eyes, your gentle voice and sweet lips, and your midnight hair? How long can you hide the real you, from him?" Snape bitterly asked. Tom's anger showed across his face.

"You've overstepped your bounds," he said dangerously.

"Oh, really? Did I overstep my bounds when I screamed for you and every other time!? Tell me Tom, did I overstep my bounds then!?" Snape shouted and Tom's anger escalated. With all reason lost, Harry threw himself in front of Snape. He blindly held out his hands and he heard "Crucio," whispered. He was not quite sure whether it was Tom that screamed or him. He heard Tom shout the counter curse and he was fading to black. He could imagine his interview on that muggle TV show "E True Hollywood Story". Dudley had forced him to watch it once.

__

"So what was the biggest mistake of your life Mr. Potter?" the reporter would ask.

"Falling for the enemy," he would stoically answer.

"Don't hurt him," he murmured weakly before dropping it unconsciousness.

He was dimly aware of voices as he floated back into awareness. One voice sounded tight and controlled the other was reaching a fevered pitch of urgency.

"When is he going to wake up? This is all your fault! If he didn't have such a heartfelt attachment to you I would kill you, you know," Tom whispered. 

"So good to know you care," Tom said. 

"Wait until we get back Severus… wait and see darling," Tom said.

"I've stood and watched you for too long. Your murderous crimes, the cruel torture, I should have done something," Snape said. 

"But now you won't have precious information to convey to Dumbledore will you?"

"He… told…how," Tom said. 

"Don't be stupid Severus. I knew long before. Why don't you think I ever told you anything useful? Why do you think I lost interest, that I hurt you? I knew. I knew you betrayed me. I know it all. I've heard it all," Tom said. 

Tom glanced down at Harry's face to see his eyes open. He pressed his lips to Harry's.

"I'm so sorry, kitten," He said against Harry's cheek. 

"Do you swear?"

"Do I swear what?"

"Do you swear not to hurt him?"

"… for now," Tom said. 

"I… I should get back soon," Harry said struggling to sit up. Tom helped him sit up while Snape looked on in disdain. 

"You should get to the infirmary kitten. I should go now as well. Love you," Tom murmured in between kisses. He disappeared without a sound.

"How… you can't," Snape said as he looked at the spot Tom had been standing moments ago. He looked back at Harry and simply stared at him for a few moments.

"This is quite possibly the most dangerous game you could possibly play in your life Potter. Watch out before you get fucked over," Snape said as he offered Harry his arm. Harry waved it away as he stood by himself. He looked at Snape with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and as he left the room, he heard Snape's soft affectionate voice.

"I know," Snape said.

Harry made his way back to his bed in record time, where he promptly passed out in a heap.

"You can't help the one you love," he whispered.

~~~


	15. Chapter 15

The past two days had been nothing but rain, reflecting Harry's current emotional state: Harry had kept his emotions in check since the 'incident' and it was driving him insane. His head ached low in the base of his skull and the pain was beginning to spread. The last couple of days had passed without any event what so ever. Snape hadn't even looked at him, Hermione and Ron had been treating him with wary civility, he hadn't had any sort of interaction with Draco or Ginny. After his talk with Dumbledore he decided to lay low for a while, and Tom hadn't so much as given him a whisper in his dreams. Everything was driving Harry absolutely mad. He wanted something to… happen but then he thought better of it. 'If Tom hasn't been in my dreams for two days something is up,' he surmised. He had told Tom that he cared about him after all. When he fell asleep after Tom and Snape's little fallout he had been surprised to find his dream empty of… well, Tom. The second night Harry was on edge and a bit paranoid, but decided it may be for the better. He had a little time to himself before dinner, and he was curled up with a muggle book, extremely grateful that he had caught up, and even was ahead in his work.

He wanted a storm, with claps of angry thunder and great flashes of energy as lightning dancing in the sky, but no, nothing, absolutely nothing. It was bleak outside, suffocating, weathering, and miserable in its intent. It was damp and oppressing weather, everyone hated it. Harry was using the time to reflect on everything. He laughed softly and Hermione looked up at him strangely, before smiling warmly. He had apologized for his rude comment to her and she had been content. He remembered the day following Tom's visit, he had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. Snape had been there as well and Harry sighed, resisting the urge to hex him with an horrible spell 'Does he really have to report everything to Dumbledore? You're a big boy Snape, suck it up,' he thought as he made himself comfortable in a chair for the interrogation he knew was coming. Even Fawkes seemed suspicious of him; not daring to come near him and instead perching of Snape's shoulder which was rather interesting — and insulting.

__

~Flashback~

"Harry, my boy, you should have come to me," Dumbledore said. 

"I did Professor, about my dreams," Harry said.

"You never told me that he was planning on coming here," he gently said 'As though he's afraid I might run away screaming,' Harry reflected, annoyed.

"I didn't know, Professor," was Harry's reply.

"Did he hurt you Harry?"

"No he didn't, he didn't do very much at all actually," Harry said. 

"Severus said that he subjected you to the Cruciatus curse." As Dumbledore finished the sentence Harry burst into a hearty laughter, which echoed in the office. Dumbledore simply regarded him calmly.

"Contrary to what Professor Snape may have said, no, he didn't subject me to the Cruciatus curse. I took it willingly trying to save Professor Snape, who carelessly angered Tom beyond control. Tom threw the curse at him and I jumped in front. After all I would never let such a noble Professor take such pain if I could stop it. Although he may not be that useful now since Tom knows. Anyway Professor I'm sorry for wasting your time, as you can see I have no useful information for you and I am doing quite well. Good day," he said as he turned on his heal and left an astonished Dumbledore and Snape behind

~End Flashback~

Harry grinned at the memory — it had been pleasant not to bend to Dumbledore's will and spill all the 'horrors' he had been subjected to, or subjected Tom to for that matter. He knew Snape would never tell that to anyone. 'Toms rubbing off on me,' he though 'And Ginny and Draco for that matter.'

He decided he rather liked it. Being sarcastic and cynical was rather entertaining although he tried to keep his comments to himself; after all, he would keep everyone believing that their 'Golden Boy' had nothing but perfect manners. He was very aware of the rumors that were circulating about him, although Ron had tried to tell everyone he had simply been angry, it had done nothing to qualm everyone's fears.

"Hey lets go to dinner," Hermione softly said to Harry as she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and nodded.

"Did it stop raining?" he asked

"A while ago actually, no one seemed to notice though," she said. 

"I need to go send a letter first. Save me a seat, I'll be there in a second," he said as he shut his book and gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione and Ron had no idea about Tom's 'little visit,' Harry left his book on his bed and scrawled a quick note.

__

Hey you guys,

I'm bored and I'm going insane. I really need to get out, meet me at 10 at the front entrance.

-H

He made his way to dinner and sat down next to Hermione, eating dinner in silence. He watched as Draco's owl dropped a letter in his lap and flew away. Draco looked confused for a moment before he picked up the letter and Ginny leaned across to read it as well. A second Draco folded the letter up and slid it into his robe. He looked a Harry for a second and gave a slight nod. Harry stifled a laugh as Ron looked over at Ginny who waved. Ron grumbled something under his breath to which Hermione gave an indignant squeal of disapproval.

When Ginny had told them she was going out with Draco, all hell had broken loose. Ron had started lecturing her, and Harry had tried to intervene, but Ginny had stopped him. The next time Ron and Draco saw each other it resulted in fists and quite a bit of blood. Gryffindor had lost 30 house points for it. Ron had received a howler the next day and he hadn't talked to Ginny since. Hermione didn't like the relationship either; deciding Draco was using Ginny. Ginny had taken very well to the situation and simply moved to the Slytherin table, giving Harry an invitation, which he had declined. Things had gotten even more interesting from there when Pansy screeched that the filthy Weasel had taken her Drakie away from her and some other obscene comments which resulted in 20 points from Slytherin. Everyone else from Slytherin seemed to approve of Draco's choice when they saw her true personality. Blaise had befriended her on sight, congratulating her for leaving the Gryffindors while Harry of course had been indifferent to the whole matter.

"Have you finished your Potions paper?" Ron asked and Harry groaned, he had completely forgotten. The last thing he wanted was detention with Snape. 

"Damn, I have to do it tonight," he said. 

Ron snickered softly.

"What's so funny?"

  
"I've finished," Ron said. 

"How is that even bloody possible, especially you of all people?"

"I got help from 'Mione," Ron simply said and Harry narrowed his eyes. He finished his dinner and gave a quick goodbye before he made a mad dash towards the library. 'How many uses can there be for a fucking potion!?' he thought as he slammed a book close. It felt as if he'd been in the library for hours.

"You aren't very good at keeping your word Potter," he heard Draco whisper from behind him and Ginny laughed. 

"Shit! You guys I'm sorry!" he exclaimed "How late was I ?" 

"Like 20 to 30 minutes but whatever, we figured you might be here," Ginny said as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Whatcha workin' on?" she inquired.

"Potions," he said and Draco stood, disappearing behind the stacks of books. He returned with a book in his hand, adding it to the stack of books that were already beside Harry.

"That'll tell you everything you need to know," he said and Harry growled.

"Where have you been all day!?" he exclaimed and then looked at Ginny's smug expression and thought better of it. "Never mind I don't want to know," he said as he opened the book. He riffled through the book until he found the pages he had been looking for. He scribbled down the important fact furiously until he was satisfied. He looked up and Ginny raised an eyebrow. She tapped her wand against his potions book and his parchment, they both disappeared.

"They'll be on your desk, now come on let's get a move on," she said and stood. Harry and Draco followed her. The managed to slip out of the doors unnoticed. 

"So where are we going?" Harry whispered and Draco pressed his finger to Harry's lips. Layla appeared and took Draco's finger. She tugged him forward and they followed her to a tiny clearing in the forest, which was rather dry. It looked rather comfortable, the ground was covered in thick moss and there were two trees perfect for leaning against. Harry sank down on the floor and shut his eyes.

"Ahh! I'm so happy to be out of there," Harry said. 

"I know," Draco sighed.

"Dreams, visits, anything we should know about?" Ginny inquired.

"Good Lord, Gin' leave him alone," Draco said. 

"No actually no dreams in the past two days, very weird. The visit was rather uneventful, although I took the Cruciatus curse for Snape."

"Are you okay!?"

"How did it happen?"

"Snape was stupid enough to piss Tom off and of course Tom snapped. I, being noble and all that shit, decided to jump in the way. Blah, blah, whatever I'm fine now," Harry said

"Harry Potter was it me, or were you just sarcastic?" Ginny said and Harry laughed.

"No dreams…? That is very weird," Draco murmured. 

"You know what I think?" Ginny said grinning.

"Do we really want to know?" Draco asked pressing his lips to hers.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think we should have a threesome," Ginny said and Harry burst into laughter. The thought sounded really ridiculous, but was a very real possibility considering Ginny.

"No, I dare you two to kiss. I think it would be so hot," she said and Harry sputtered.

"But… I mean," Harry began

Without a moment's hesitation Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. He traced Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry didn't even realize what was going on and found himself rather lost as Draco pulled away. Ginny let out a breath she had been holding.

"Phew… that was so hot!" she exclaimed. Draco was still inches from Harry's face.

"This doesn't mean I like you anymore than I ever did Potter," he said smirking as he moved away.

"Why do I always miss all the fun!?" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Harry had snatched his wand and pointed it before the person was even finished speaking.

"Whoa! down, boy!" Blaise cried out as she emerged from the darkness followed by Zach, another Slytherin boy. 

"Damn, Blaise! You gave me a fucking heart attack! Next time, warn us before you go on sneaking up on us like that," Ginny exclaimed as she patted the spot beside her. Blaise sat down and Zach slid up next to her. Blaise and Zach were two of the only Slytherins who couldn't care less which house as person was in. Zach had taken down a 7th year during his 4th year; since then, no one dared to mess with him. Harry glanced at Blaise and Zach, trying to calm down, and decided that Zach and she were both very attractive people. Blaise was tall and slim with hair resembling a black waterfall pouring down her back, her skin was like white porcelain, a tiny silver stud adorned her nose, and her blue eyes were so vibrant they were almost electric. Zach's skin looked sun kissed, his hair fell straight around his face, barely touching his shoulders. His eyes were of a brown so dark, they almost looked black. 'Wonder how I managed to miss him,' Harry mused silently. Harry's heart was still pounding in his chest. For a moment he had thought their visitor had been Tom. 'I miiisss hiiimm!' the thought sounding like a child deprived of their favourite candy.

"So Potter, how ya holding up?" Zach asked.

"Pretty good," Harry answered.

"What are you two doing out in the Forest at night?" Ginny asked. Blaise flushed slightly.

"What you were doing?" Blasie asked. 

"We were talking," Ginny said.

"That's not what Draco and Harry were doing when I saw them. Be careful babe the green eyed god may steal Draco away from you," Blaise said, winking at Harry who paled slightly and gave a weak chuckle, "I don't care man, whatever. I've kissed girls too, no biggie. Anyway why do you hang out with those losers? You're pretty cool," Blaise said. 

"I know right? Some Gryffindors are okay, but you picked the worst of the worst," said Zach.

"They're not that bad," Harry said weakly. 

"Are you kidding me? Someone told me how Weasley told everyone you were a sick fag. That's harsh. I wouldn't hang out with trash like that if they did shit like that to me," Blaise explained as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Damn Blaise, give it up. Smoking is nasty," Ginny said trying to pull the cigarette away, and Blaise batted her hand away. 

"It's not like I'm smoking that muggle stuff, weed or whatever. I need to take a break, chill you know."

"It's strange how you come across to sophisticated and elegant, but really you're laid back," Harry murmured.

"I know. I hate it. If anyone ever told my parents I was really like this… well let's just say I wouldn't be around for very long, after that," she explained with a soft laugh. "I have Zach to keep me straight, you know my dark haired, dark, mysterious, and disgustingly well mannered lover," she said and inched dodged as Zach reached to tickle her.

"Were you really with the Dark Lord?" Zach enquired softly looking at Harry.

"I… I'd rather not say."

"No problem."

"Damn you guys we'd better get back before we get caught," she said.

"We should split up so they won't catch us all together," Zach proposed.

"No!" Harry, Draco and Ginny exclaimed, in unison.

"Uh, okay. Whatever. Bye, Harry, Draco, later babe," Blaise said as she tugged at Zach's hand trying to get him to stand up. Zach gave them an odd look before shrugging it off and giving a quick wave. 

"Whew… that was," Ginny began

"Interesting?" Harry asked

"Random?" Draco added

"Both of those; let's head back," Ginny stood, Harry and Draco followed her cue, and they all made their way back to the dorms — but once out of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny turned around to face the accompanying boys.

"Okay you guys, I can get back alone but I don't want Harry alone. So I'm gonna go ahead and you guys come, after a few minutes, okay?" She said as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek and playfully bit Draco's ear.

"Are you sure? I mean…?" Harry asked. Ginny waved him away.

"I'll be fine," she said as she walked away from them, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. They stood side by side for a few moments, avoiding looking at each other.

"So," Harry softly said.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry," Draco said, "I shouldn't have done… done that… without thinking."

"It's okay."

"No I mean you have Tom and everything plus I didn't even ask I just… went for it."

"No, seriously it's okay. I didn't mind."

"You didn't mind?" Draco said raising an eyebrow in amusement as he heard Harry's words.

"No I didn't mean it like that! I meant… I meant I'm not pissed or anything and you don't need to apologize or whatever."

"Of course," Draco said still smiling. Harry laughed in response.

"Fine let's get back," he said as he began to walk. When they reached the doors Harry offered Draco part of his cloak, which Draco silently slid under. 

When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Draco stepped out and Harry peeked out. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry extremely quickly.

"I'm still your friend, prat," he said smiling as he said the password. Harry laughed softly and made his way to his dorm. When he reached his bed, he noticed a tiny red box sitting on it. He looked at it curiously and debated whether to open it or not. He opened it gently and inside was a folded piece of paper.

__

Hey Kitten,

I've missed you so much — you have no idea. I've been waiting until I'd be able to see you again. I couldn't come to you in your dreams because that fool Dumbledore cast a spell on you and until I see you I can't remove it. I hope you've been well, darling. I love you kitten. By the way… did I forget to mention this was a portkey?


	17. Chapter 17

Harry gasped as he abruptly hit a bed with full force. He quickly sat up to find himself in a bedroom. Tom was looking evenly at him, with the smallest of smirk. 

"Welcome to my home, kitten," he softly said. Harry looked around, from the elaborate furniture, to the thick velvets and silks; the room was decorated with impeccable taste, perfection woven into its each and every corner. Harry threw himself in Tom's open arms and shut his eyes. He breathed in Tom's strong scent of cologne, tinge of clean soap, and another indescribable odor that was utterly Tom.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled, "but you shouldn't have brought me here; it's too dangerous," he finished softly brushing a strand of hair out of Tom's forehead.

"Now that you're here, I'm not going to let you go," Tom whispered provocatively into Harry's ear. "Mine," he said as he kissed him. Harry laughed softly and there was a knock at the door. Tom pulled away for a second and waltzed towards the door. Harry looked alarmed as he opened it. Tom murmured softly as the visitor and Harry both sank into a chair. He looked up, panic in his eyes, as Tom brought the visitor forth.

"Kitten, this is Lucius, you know — Draco's father and one of my most loyal servants," he said and Harry shrunk down. He had been avoiding this all along. He didn't want to be introduced to Tom's "servants". Tom seemed to be looking for a reaction from Lucius. A look of hatred crossed his face, before bewilderment, then some interest. A smile hinted at the corner of his lips. Lucius bent down and slid Harry's hand into his hand, and turning it over he kissed the palm.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said. Harry realized he was still holding his hand and quickly let it go. He nodded and Lucius bowed once more before retreating. After a few more words with Tom, he disappeared out the door. Tom laughed and Harry simply looked at him.

"He thinks I'm _up to something_ he doesn't realize I really love you and I'm not using you," Tom said as he walked towards Harry. He bent down in front of Harry and straddled his lap. Harry rested a hand on Tom's thigh and looked up.

"I really should leave… someone might notice I'm gone — someone will, eventually," Harry reasoned.

"Who cares? They know I've wanted to take you, but they will be rather surprised when I returned you unharmed — well with a few bruises and teeth marks, but all with good intentions," Tom said smiling.

"You said that if I didn't care about you, you would kill me."

"You know I never could. Your scarlet blood would stain my soul for eternity pet. You would haunt my days and nights; you'd be present in my mind's every waking thought. The only way I could survive if you died would be to spill my own blood. I wouldn't bare to live knowing that I've ever caused you more pain," Tom said. 

Harry shivered. Tom knew how to reach a person's soul with words. It felt like nails had just raked under his skin. 

"I… okay," Harry said simply.

"You should think about it again, you know," Tom whispered. 

"About what?" Harry said looking confused.

"Joining me, giving in… I would give you anything. I would bend to your every will. After all no one wants to be a hero forever…"

"You don't have anything I want," Harry snapped trying to push Tom off his lap but Tom caught his hands and pulled them above his head.

"Liar," he said.

"Who cares if I'm lying. I can't stay with you if you act like this."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I should have never brought it up. You know I love you. I don't care if you ever join me," Tom whispered.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked. Tom looked at him for a few moments and pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"Do you honestly want to know all the things I want from you?"

"Yes."

"… I want to make you scream out of pleasure. I want to make you understand how impossibly beautiful you are. I want to defile everybody's god. I want to be the sin that makes you fall from the divine heaven into my arms. I want to watch as you turn from a hero to being just mine. I want to tear at your innocence with my teeth. I want to show you the way the world really works. I want to please you in so many ways it'll make your head spin. I want to burn that golden halo around you head. I want you to stop resisting me. I want to crush your morals and fill you this dirty passion you can't get enough of. I want to hurt you just so I can save you. I want to make you give up everything you live for and run into my arms. I want to make you mine. I want you possess your body and mind. But most of all, what I want from you, what my heart yearns for, I want… I want you to love me."

A tear spilled over and Harry brushed it away.

"What are you scared of?" Tom asked

"I want to… I want to love you. I really do, but it's so hard. It's so…wrong. I've never loved the way you want me to love you. I don't want you to be torn away from me so I can be left with nothing. I'm afraid you'll leave me. I'm afraid you'll show me how wonderful darkness truly is. I'm afraid I won't want to go back. I'm afraid I might make the wrong choice. I'm afraid you might leave. I'm afraid that this is all a dream and when wakeup you don't be there. I'm afraid you're like secret I keep at night but that dissolves at night. I'm afraid… to love you."

Tom kissed Harry roughly, pushing against the back of the chair. 

"You are going to be the sin that makes me fall," Harry whispered as he returned the fevered kisses with the same intensity. Tom stood, pulling Harry with him. He leaned in, breath ghosting past Harry's ear, bodies not quite touching, yet close enough that the heat from their bodies met and mingled, entwining leaving them both in sweet anticipation. 

His voice was barely above a whisper. "You want the darkness. It fascinates you because you can't have it. You won't admit it because you're too good."

"Was I too good when I beat you an inch away from you life?"

"No you were my tainted angel."

Harry's hands traveled down Tom's back, marveling at the feel of his silky skin. His fingers traced and route over shoulder blades, down along the ridge of a spinal column and back again. Even his legs noted the smooth surface as they wrapped around a narrow waist; he drew his legs in tight, wanting to feel that soft skin pressed firmly against his own.

"You don't know just how beautiful the darkness can be. Close your eyes and see how it feels. See how amazing I can make it for you," Tom whispered, arching into Harry's touch. Harry let his eyes drift shut for a moment, Tom's hypnotic words ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes, realizing what he had done.

"It's so easy to give in," Tom purred.

Harry was rewarded by cold hands caressing his bare skin in return, holding his hips, and balancing him on one firmly muscled thigh. 

"Don't fight. You're not fighting me; you're just fighting yourself. Let go, and just let yourself feel for once. There are no rules, no boundaries, no good or evil tonight. There's just me and you."

Harry shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath. The air was thick with lust and it was hard to breathe. Harry could feel the anxiety and need, in the air, heavy against his skin. He shifted his weight trying to remove himself from Tom's grip but arms encircled his waist and he gave up. Tom's hot mouth worked over his lips and chin to rest at his neck. Then they were kissing again. Tom tried to pull away but Harry smirked and fastened his mouth to Tom's.

"Now who's fighting?" Harry mumbled between kisses. The air felt electric and there were currents running through Harry's body. Their skin hugged and clung to each other, a fine sheen of sweat providing a slick surface for them to slide together. They're bodies were intermingled, pressed almost unbearably close.

"This is the way it's supposed to be," Tom said.

"Yes," Harry choked out as Tom pressed him onto the bed. The hands on Harry's hips, subtly rocking him back and forth against his lover's body. Harry howled, impatient and utterly aroused. Tom simply chuckled. 

"Please…" Harry begged.

"Let my darkness embrace you," Tom murmured. Harry was tempted to pout. 'How does he manage to actually have control in these situations?' Harry reflected but his thought abruptly cut off. It felt like fire was consuming him and there was no escape just release. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, of hard friction and teasing fingers. That hot mouth knew just the spots that would cause him to scream. They were so close, Harry had never thought it was even physically possible; but it felt right. He wanted to say… something, anything but the look in Tom's eyes spoke volumes. He was kissed a last time as he drifted off. 

"You'll soon have to choose my angel," Tom whispered.

~~~~

Please Review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry awoke with a start, knowing he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He shivered as the cool silk he laid on raised goose bumps on his skin. He was… alone. As he was about to stand, he looked up at the sound of the door opening. Tom entered looking like the embodiment of perfection in a black robe with dark green edges. He presented Harry's glasses with a flourish and Harry took them, still looking confused.

"Not much of a morning person are we, kitten?"

"Why… am I still here?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, I told you I wouldn't let you go," Tom said simply, as he walked towards the door, "Oh, someone wants to visit you. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, exiting the room.

Harry was fuming: 'The nerve of that bastard, trying to lure me to him with all those sweet promises and then doing something as stupid as this,' Harry thought but his train of thought was interrupted, as the door opened. Draco entered, shutting and locking it behind him. He stood against the door for a moment and took a deep breath as he looked at Harry. Harry gasped as Draco slammed against him and held him with near death grip.

"We thought, we thought you were dead!" he mumbled pulling away. He was gazing at Harry as though he were an angel.

"Stop looking at me like that," Harry stated as he straightened his glasses.

"Nice to see that me worrying is appreciated," Draco said raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry returned Draco's hug and made no attempt to move away.

"Want to get off me, kitten?" Draco asked, mocking Tom.

Harry pulled away as if electrocuted and shook his head.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Fine," Draco said leaning against a bedpost.

"What… What does everyone think happened?"

Draco gave him a look that would have sent snakes slithering away.

"They think Voldie took you, what else? There are people all over the fucking place looking for your sorry ass and — oh look — you're in a nice comfy bed, with…" he said as he trailed his hand over the sheets, "silk sheets."

"It's not like it's my fault! I couldn't just come back because I have no clue where I fucking am, damn it. And stop acting like such an asshole and help me for once!" Harry shouted.

Draco looked as though he wanted to retort but he presented his usual smirk.

"What do you want _me_, the little insignificant servant of the Dark Lord, to do?"

"Help me get out of here!"

"You are stupider than I aver gave you credit for, Potter. You can't leave this place alive."

Harry's eyed widened.

"You… you mean… he's going… he's going to kill me?"

"No dumbest. Your precious Tom hasn't any plans to harm you. But what do you think will happen when you return, _unharmed_, to Hogwarts? I guarantee that there won't be a single person who won't believe that you're one the Dark Lord's supporter."

"Draco! You have got to be kidding me! Everybody would believe me if I said I wasn't helping the Dark Lord!"

"What makes you so sure? What makes you so sure that all your so-called friends won't fuck you over like they did last time? They know you have dreams about Lord Voldemort! The only way you could get back safe would be to come back broken, bleeding and bruised and even then your story would have too many holes."

Harry looked away for a second and whispered, "Draco, what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? Do you want me to stay here for the rest of my life?"

Draco had turned away and Harry stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. Within seconds Harry was sprawled across the floor with Draco still in possession of his arm. Draco's nose was almost touching his.

"I am sick and tired of you having so much fucking faith in people, Harry James Potter. The world will fuck you over and it already has; you refuse to believe that you need evil, yet it's the only thing a person thrives on. Get over yourself, damn it! I'm sick of helping getting your sorry ass out of situations you can't handle. If you want to leave, tell Tom yourself," Draco said standing up Harry grabbed hold of him and pulled him down to eye level. Harry's eyes were almost brimming with tears. 

"Pity won't work," Draco whispered, briefly pressing his lips to Harry's. Draco gave Harry a sad look before he left the room. Harry almost whimpered.

"It's not fair!" Harry yelled as he picked up the vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered beautifully, sprinkling shards of porcelain on the ground below. Harry collapsed in a heap and sobs wracked his body. He felt it as he was picked up off the ground.

"You can't play this game anymore," Tom whispered suddenly against the side of his face.

"I'm not playing a game!" Harry sobbed.

"You have to choose Harry. You have to choose your friends or me. I know I'm asking a lot for you to leave your friends, basically your life but I can't do this anymore." 

The walls were crumbling around Harry and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 'You have to choose,' echoed in his ears, 'this is it, this is the end, this is good or evil, this is my last choice,' Harry thought. Harry leaned forward and traced Tom's lips with his tongue. 

"Make love to me…" Harry whispered pressing himself against Tom.

"This won't solve anything kitten..." Tom tried to mumble as Harry assaulted him. 

"Make me forget before I choose Tom, make love to me…" Harry purred.

"But then you have to choose my angel…" Tom whispered.

"Then I will choose," Harry firmly said.


	19. Chapter 19

__

~~~

He watched as the dark gray clouds rolled in, swallowing up the last remaining light in the sky. Dark shapes blended together and the rustling trees trembled in the wind before the storm. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he shuddered. He had always loved storms even as a boy. He would sit in his closet and hear the pounding of the rain threatening to wash the world away. With the rain came the smell of the earth and he felt alive.

The clouds looked dark and menacing, warning of the chaos to come. He looked up to find his lover silhouetted against the dark sky.

"It's been a while hasn't it love?" Tom purred.

"Hmm, I thought the dreams were over, " Harry replied. 

Harry closed his eyes as the wind swept across his face. The thunder rumbled loudly and he watched as lightning ripped the sky into pieces. Harry looked at Tom inquisitively as if to ask the reason for this sudden dream.

"Think of it as my final plea…" Tom whispered, bending down until he was eye-to-eye with Harry. Tom's lips brushed against Harry's, and their eyes closed. The wind picked up and the rain began to fall. The silent drops became part of a deafening tumult of the violent wind.

"Tom," Harry whispered to the side of the boy's face. Tom shushed him. 

"If this is the last time it has to be perfect," Tom replied and pushed Harry's taut frame to the ground.

The tears were falling down his face, with the rain washing away his pain. Tom's kisses began gently but evolved into bruising assaults as the violence of the storm increased. They made love, rolling across the wet earth with the rain deafening their cries. It was between these sweet kisses they both allowed themselves to let go. Maybe it was that dream like state that made it all okay, the fact that they weren't going to be judged. Tom teased Harry, and Harry was breaking under the pressure.

"Tom please!"

Tom only laughed as Harry threw his head back. He laid butterfly kisses on the column of his neck. Tom gave in and attacked Harry's body with a feverish urgency. All Harry could do was scream as Tom thrust in and out of him.

"Do you love me?" Tom whispered against Harry's face.

"Always."

"And I will always love you, no matter what choices you make kitten."

There were no words to describe it, only painful understanding as the rain slowed and clouds began to move once again.

The storm would always remind him of Tom.

~~~

Harry sat up abruptly. He groped the table for his glasses and slid them over the bridge of his nose. He gazed longingly at Tom's sleeping form. He shuddered again as he remembered the feel of the rain against his body. 'I have to give this up,' Harry thought silently as he bent down to retrieve his pants. He gasped as he felt a fist close around his hand and pull him backwards.

"Where are you going kitten?" Tom whispered nuzzling Harry's neck.

"I have to…I have to go," Harry said with determination he didn't feel.

"Kitten? What are you talking about? We have all the time the world. The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"I've chosen," Harry whispered. 

He watched as a triumphant smirk crossed Tom's face, then passed quickly as it was replaced with a look of concern. Harry hated Tom for that moment. 'He's so sure I'll stay with him,' he thought. 

"Well?" Tom inquired, reaching for a glass of water.

"I'm going back," Harry said firmly. He winced as the glass of water shattered against the floor, sending shards of glass careening off in every direction.

"Say that one more time," Tom purred as he stepped closer to Harry. 

Harry screamed as Tom grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. He could feel Tom's rage emanating from his warm, naked body and crackling in the air. For the first time in his life, Harry was absolutely terrified. Before now he had always trusted that Tom wouldn't hurt him. 

"Tom… please," Harry pleaded.

"No kitten, I think you're staying here," Tom said firmly.

"What'd you want Tom? I didn't do anything. You said it was my choice," Harry said, trying to regain his courage.

Tom twisted a lock of midnight black hair gently between his long white fingers. Harry didn't even see him reach for his hair, just felt his dexterously slender fingers curl the threads. His voice was almost purring as he leaned closer to Harry's ear. The ravenous glint in Tom's young eyes betrayed a sexual longing, deep pain, and deeper rage.

"You didn't do anything," The words rolled from his lips like silk, choking all of his coherent thoughts. "My pride, darling, my pride," Tom said. 

"You're pride? How is that?"

There was silence and Tom disappeared. Harry moved quickly and he ran towards the door, as the room fell into darkness. He stumbled as he hit a table and he cried out, trying to navigate the unfamiliar room. He yelped as he felt hands close around his neck. 

"Scared?" His low rumble echoed in the depth of Harry's ears, sending electric shivers down his body and making the hairs on his neck rise. He found himself gazing into Tom's eyes and he tried to look away.

"My will is as strong as yours!" He screamed as he picked up a book and threw it. He felt silent as it froze inches away from Tom's head.

"My, my aren't you a violent one?" Tom said mockingly.

"You have no power over me! I'm not yours damn it! Let me go!" Harry yelled but immediately regretted as he was handcuffed to the bed. 

"I have no power over you? I think this is where you are gravely mistaken, kitten. You're mine and you don't even know it yet," Tom said. 

"I'll never submit to you, you bastard!" 

"Such language," Tom said. 

Tom hit him and Harry winced as he felt blood pool in his mouth.

"Bit your tongue? Poor baby," Tom purred as he bent down over his captive and forced Harry's mouth open with his own. He pulled away looking pleased. "Mmm the taste of blood..." he whispered. 

"Please stop," Harry whimpered.

"You ruined me Harry James fucking Potter! I gave you the world! I can give you your dreams, and your hopes and your darkest fantasies. I would have spared your mother-fucking friends if you had asked me."

"I opened up to you and I risked my life to give you everything. You crushed me. You want to go back to your miserable excuses for friends who ridiculed you this whole time? Don't you want me Harry? Don't you want this? It is a perfect end to this little game!" 

"You said you would always love me!"

"I lied," Tom hissed. 

Tom cut off as the door burst open. His screams echoed around the room as he was hit with multiple curses from Professor Snape, Hermoine, Ron and Draco.

Draco tore across the room and uncuffed Harry. Harry watched as Snape knocked Tom unconscious. He noticed Ron and Hermione frantically reciting a spell. The world he was seeing began to blend together and spin. 'Perfect timing you guys,' Harry thought as the scene in front of him faded to black. 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was aware of someone gently stoking his forehead and whispering softly to him as he awoke. His eyes flew open and he screamed. He sat up and had the urge to flee the room. He tried to resist as he was grabbed from behind and pulled against someone.

"Wha… what happened…?"

"We saved your sorry ass," Draco said bitterly, his gentle tone evaporating. Harry gazed around the room and realized he wasn't in the hospital wing. He had a feeling he had been here before. 'Snape's room,' he thought.

"Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"

"Because we couldn't have the whole fucking world knowing that their little angel has fallen from his pedestal, could we?"

"Draco! What the hell is your problem!?"

"My problem?" Draco purred dangerously and Harry shuddered, looking away. For as long as he had lived he had never been so scared. Tom had been so… so enraged. It was as if he had been possessed; he had always been gentle, always sweet but that... that had been something else. 

"Tom," he whispered softly.

"Oh your sick bastard," Draco hissed as he backhanded Harry. Harry gasped as Draco pounced on him. He heard shouts as Snape tried to pull Draco off of him. He watched as Snape manhandled Draco into a chair and murmured a simple charm. 

"Draco… he's not himself, he just awoke from a terrible ordeal," he heard Snape whisper as he smoothed Draco's hair back. Harry fell into his own thoughts; he had never heard Snape sound so gentle. He was brought back to reality as he tasted blood. 'Damn it,' he thought. The wound on his lip had reopened. 

"Back to the land of the living Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor." 

Snape looked at him for a moment. "I'll return in a few moments I'm going to retrieve a few potions," he said removing the charm from Draco. "Don't kill him," he said firmly, looking pointedly at Draco, who nodded. Snape disappeared and Draco made no move towards Harry. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry had had enough. 

"Do you hate me?" Harry whispered softly.

"I could never hate you… that's the problem," Draco whispered softly standing.

"I… I don't understand…"

Draco sighed loudly and helped himself to Snape's brandy. He downed it in one gulp before turning towards Harry. He stalked towards him until he was inches away from his face.

"You're not scared?"

"No I'm not."

"You should be."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Harry stated with as much certainty as he could muster.

"Oh Harry..," Draco laughed into his face. "I might not hit you, or curse you, but you have to remember I can still break you," he whispered.

"Draco," Harry began, but was abruptly cut off as Draco's mouth slammed down on his own. He tried to push him away, but Draco was relentless. Tears streamed down Harry's face and he wondered how his so-called friend could put him through this. Draco pried his mouth open and Harry cried out as he was shoved onto the bed.

"Don't you see!?" Draco screamed. "Can you fucking see now!? I've always been here for you, you bastard. I've always been there for you to talk to, to cry on, to scream at, I even saved your sorry ass. I don't even know why I saved you. You deserved for Tom to beat you, to rip you apart," Draco laughed and Harry began to shake. "I guess I thought there was some hope, you know? It was ridiculous the idea that the golden boy would want something as tainted as me, but no, NO! Our motherfucking hero had to go and fall for the DARK LORD, the one who killed his parents, the one who slaughters everyday for the hell of it and our precious Potter goes and _fucks_ him," Draco finished. 

"Is that what it's all about!? That I didn't want you?"

Draco laughed and Harry shuddered. Harry watched silently as Draco stood and walked out of the room. He was vaguely aware of the door being slammed shut as he turned to his side.

"You broke his heart," Snape said softly.

Harry looked up startled.

"I didn't see you come in," Harry said. 

"It's my room," Snape said simply. 

At this Harry fell silent and looked away. 

"I… thanks for saving me," he said.

"Don't thank me, it was Draco who came to us," Snape said simply as he walked forward with a tray of food and several vials. Harry shifted to the side as Snape sat down with the tray. 

"Are you hungry?" Snape asked gently.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you rather I not?" Snape asked, the iciness seeping back into his voice. 

"No.. I mean… did I make the right choice?"

"I'm not one to answer that question."

"I said I wanted to leave and Tom was enraged. I come here and Draco hates me."

"You hurt them," Snape said. 

"It's not my fault!"

"Whose fault is it?" 

"It's not mine, damn it!"

"In answer to one of your previous questions, the only reason you are here, _Mr. Potter, _is that Albus asked me to bring you here, not because I brought you here out of the kindness of my cold heart. Don't overstep your boundaries," Snape said.

'I shouldn't have come back,' thought Harry. 'I should have just stayed.'

"I know exactly what you're thinking Potter. You want to go back and it's written all over your face, but you made your choice and there's no turning back. Stop trying to find a way to run, and face the consequences of your choice."

"Fine," Harry said simply and made a move to sit, but winced as he felt a searing pain through his leg. 'What have I done…' Harry thought. 

"Draco got to you worse than I thought…" Snape murmured as he produced his wand from his cloak and whispered a spell.

"I… thank you, again."

"There is no happily ever after Potter."

"I made the right choice."

"Are you certain?"

"I _will _kill him. It was stupid of me to let myself believe his fucked-up lies. I let him get inside my head. I let myself believe that something that filthy and disgusting could love me. He slaughters without mercy everyday. Draco was right. I am a sick bastard." 

"A noble choice, Potter, putting the cause above love."

"Isn't it the right thing to do? _No _I _know _it's the right thing to do."

Snape didn't respond but rubbed his arm slightly and Harry knew. He knew why Snape was so cruel to him. He had his whole life ahead of him and he was going to blow it all. Everything he had going for him, his friends, and the people who cared about him. He hurt everyone who cared about him.

"What have I done…?" Harry asked tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. He brushed them away roughly with the corner of his sleeve. 'I might as well drown myself,' he thought. 

"I don't know Harry I don't know…"

"Damn it!" Harry hissed as the tears overflowed.

"It's okay to cry," Snape said softly brushing a thumb over Harry's cheek. 

"I'm not supposed to be scared of anything!"

"You're not perfect, no one is. We're all beaten and broken but we get up everyday and fight again."

"I'm supposed to be perfect…"

"Perfect?" Snape snorted and Harry gave a hurt look. Snape bent down until he was inches from Harry's face. "Perfect? You will never be perfect, Potter. You're tattered and used. You bite your nails when you get nervous, your back is littered with scars and dark bruises, your hair is always tangled, you look filthy and disgusting, your glasses make you look like an insect that needs to be stepped on. But you know what? That makes you _human, _it makes you _alive. _We strive for perfection and you know what happens when we would do anything to get it?" Snape hissed and he thrust his arm into Harry's face. The dark mark stood out against his pale skin like an ugly deformity.

"This, this is what happens," Snape finished pulling his arm away. 

"So you're not perfect, who gives a fuck? You made a mistake and now you're working to fix it," Harry said.

"Can you try and destroy evil when evil is twisted around your very existence?"

"Yes! Yes you can!"

"Then I've taught you everything you need to know," Snape finished triumphantly. 


	21. Chapter 21

"I've got to stop this…" Harry murmured softly as he awoke once again. 'Yep, still in Snape's room,' he thought to himself as he pushed his hair back. He glanced at the clock and found it to be midnight. He peeled the sweat soaked sheets from his body and frowned. Sleep was definitely a bad thing, it brought death, destruction, pain, broken bodies, and stolen lives all seeping into his mind. Harry blinked once, twice, making sure the walls really weren't drenched in crimson. He smiled to himself as he remembered when he dreamed of living with Sirius, winning a Quidditch match. It all seemed so far away, so long ago…

He slid silently out of the bed and wandered out of the room. He found Snape sleeping silently on the sofa and he winced internally. He walked out into the hall and whispered for his invisibility cloak. He made his way silently to the Astronomy Tower and froze as he saw Draco and Ginny, their mouths molded together and their bodies entwined. Ginny's robe was puddled around her and her thin shirt did nothing to hide the sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Draco pressed his hand down, stubbing out the cigarette in his hand.
    
    The smoke danced in the air. Like gray pixies wrapped around each other. Bodies twined in rapture. They floated towards the ceiling and disappeared as the cigarette burned out.
    His cloak fell off and pooled at his feet as he sat down in a plush armchair. Ginny pulled away and caught his eyes. He looked away, knowing what she would see. Eyes filled with fear, darkened with shame and hazy with lust.
    "Harry," she whispered softly standing. She gasped as Draco pulled her back down. The look he gave froze Harry to the core.
    "Draco," she hissed and stood once again, brushing herself off. She sat down on the edge of the armchair and Harry averted his eyes. Draco looked around the room, his eyes focusing on anything that wasn't either of them.
    "I'm so sorry," she whispered.
    "I don't need pity Ginny, it was all my own stupidity. I put everyone in danger, almost got myself killed and have some major apologizing to do," he sighed, idly toying with a lock of hair that had fallen into his face.
    "He still loves you," she whispered quietly.
    "I don't care…it would have never worked, it can never work," Harry whispered falling into silence.
    "He's weaving another dream spell," Draco murmured softly rubbing his temples.
    "How do you know?" Ginny asked.
    "I've always been an empath and ever since I hit Voldemort with that hex, I can feel what he feels and I can almost hear his thoughts. They're the loudest when I'm near you," Draco said softly.
    "I'll make him pay," Harry said simply, a dangerous edge to his voice.
    Ginny gently played with his hair, rubbing his scalp slowly. He shut his eyes for a brief second, wishing his problems away.
    "I can't sleep… don't let me sleep," he whispered and Draco looked at him inquisitively. "I dream about… evil things… bad things no one should think about."
    Draco chuckled softly.
    "Probably nothing I haven't seen before Potter," Draco said gazing at the sky. "There is something… that we can do."
    "For?" Ginny asked.
    "The spell that Tom is casting, it's extremely complex and will take at least a week. But," Draco looked thoughtful. "We could counteract it."
    "How?" Harry asked.
    "It involves some blood magic," Draco said ominously and Harry shivered.
    "Why are you trying to save me now?"
    "The only other way to end this spell is with suicide and frankly I've put too much effort into keeping your sorry ass alive to see you kill yourself."
    "Count me in," Ginny said, moving to sit on the floor again. Draco stood and moved towards the door.
    "I'll be back."
    Harry leaned his head back and yawned.
    "Do you know… do you know what they'll do to him for saving me?" Harry asked softly.
    "One of the Unforgivables…I imagine. Certainly not death, Tom would think that would be too merciful."
    "Couldn't you talk to him? Tom I mean?"
    "I'm going to have to choose sides soon, Harry. The war is beginning and you'll have to fight. My ties with Tom run much deeper than most people would imagine, only Draco truly understands. If I try to kill Tom, I'll kill a part of myself, but if I try to kill you it won't be any better. I have to choose and I don't know what to do," she whispered.
    "You know… I would never blame you for choosing Tom. I would understand, I mean I almost chose him and I would have had to if you guys hadn't saved me."
    "You're too bloody noble for your own good," Ginny said laughing. "Could you kill me? Could you look into my eyes and kill me if I chose him?"
    "I… no I don't think I could." Harry said with almost painful honesty.
    "Then I would kill you," she said simply. "You have a long long way to go before you can face him again and we don't have that much time."
    "Will you help me?"
    "As a matter of fact, I think I will."
    "I need to apologize to Hermione and Ron."
    "More like the entire Gryffindor house and the rest of the school," She snorted. "It's not worth it Harry. They gave you up in a second. What do you think they would do if even for a second they doubted you? If any one of them had any inkling of doubt that you might go back to Tom, what do you think would happen? Don't worry about them Harry, you need to work on yourself and Draco and I are both here for you. Hell, all the Slytherins would probably be more sympathetic to you than the Gryffindors."
    "I suppose," Harry said as he sighed.
    "You know if you ever feel lonely you could always come join Draco and I," Ginny said with a slight smirk on her face.
    "He hates me… well maybe he doesn't hate me but he might still try to kill me," His voice wavering slightly as he looked down.
    "What makes you so sure?"
    "He tried to strangle me! Well I guess I deserved it."
    "He cares a lot about you Harry, I think you need to give him a chance. He's done all this risking his life business for you so you might as well give him something for it. You're so complicated…trying to twist into the dark paths of your subconscious is almost as hard as it for Draco, " She said inching closer.
    "He would never let me, he would think that I was trying to replace Tom. I could never replace Tom with Draco. Draco is something … someone that deserves so much more than I could ever give him."
    "Eh, don't worry too much, I'll take care of him. You know would probably enjoy it, after all he's a very talented lover," she purred and Harry blushed to his roots.
    "That color looks so unbecoming on you Harry," Draco said from the door and Harry buried his face into his hands.
    "Poor thing, we'll never get him into bed this way," Ginny said.
    "Oh I don't think we would have to do much to get him into bed," Draco said tipping Harry's head up with his hand.
    "What about the whole killing me thing?"
    "I got over it, loving has more benefits than hating," Draco whispered inches away from Harry's face.
    "Okay, umm so let's do this counter spell thing or whatever, you know we wouldn't want to run out of time."
    Draco and Ginny both laughed as they pulled him to the floor.
    


	22. Chapter 22

"…the tender betrayals of your ideals; the explosions of well-polished illusions… your mind has become so very poisoned by the ideas they feed you…but I can still corrupt you so much more… I want to tarnish your very being," Draco purred against Harry's throat.
    There was a tremor through our Harry's body and molten emotions ran through his mind. His vision was clouded with the desperation of lust. He gained a moment of control as he took a deep breath, but Ginny's hands were stroking the length of his spine and he was shaking again. 

All his clothing disappeared with a whisper from Draco, who smiled deviously. His eyes resting on Harry's nude figure, he touched the Gyffindor's shoulder and trailed his hand down to rest on his waist. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Ginny pressed her lips to his throat. Draco interlocked his hands at the curve of Harry's back, urging him forward.

Draco whispered against his ear, his voice like the finest of silks edged with husky desire. 

"I never thought I'd fall victim to your allure," Draco moaned.

Harry bent back slightly to observe Ginny and Draco. There was hunger for darkness in their lust and it raced through his blood. Ginny's lips were slightly poised as she bent forward to kiss him. Their lips molded together and he tangled his fingers in her hair. She pulled back and gave him a seductive wink. 

"Can't you feel your desire?" she asked softly, raking, her nails across his stomach. 

Draco brushed his fingers across Harry's lips before he met them with the utmost gentleness.

"I'm not going to break," Harry whispered hoarsely.

"What makes you so sure?" Draco murmured, pushing him back against the ground. 

Harry's thoughts went spiraling downwards as Draco pressed the length of himself against Harry. He trembled beneath him but pulled Draco down. 

"Feisty little thing isn't he?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side. 

Harry arched into Draco's touch as waves of pleasure left him momentarily blind. He heard Draco growl as he pinned Harry's hands above his head. Ginny muttered a spell and Harry found his arms and legs bound together. Draco and Ginny both laughed softly as they watched Harry try to remove himself from his bonds. His struggle was useless, and the bonds were too strong.

"We just thought we'd put on a little show," she trailed off as she wrapped herself around Draco. Ginny took possession of Draco's mouth and Harry moaned. 'They're so hot together' he thought still trying to free himself 'This was a fantasy I never thought could be real.' He thought as he watched.

Ginny looked like a Greek goddess, with her head thrown back in reckless abandon. Harry whimpered softly.

"Looks like we've been neglecting out captive darling," Draco drawled out licking his lips in anticipation. 

Draco undid the spell and Harry wrapped his freed arms around Draco rolling them over so he was on top. 

"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned to place butterfly kisses against Draco's jaw. The fall to temptation was as intoxicating as ever and they lost themselves, with Ginny looking on silently. 

"Seduction is so sweet," Draco whispered.

Each touch sent tingling sensations through his body. Draco was relentless and Harry was a quivering mass under his expert fingers. His body was on fire and desire was driving him mad. 

They rested on each other for a few moments before Ginny's voice caused them to look up.

"That was…. quite possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen," she whispered her voice cracking slightly. Harry moved forward to kiss her again pressing her against him. She smiled brushing his damp hair away from his forehead. He gave an exhausted sigh. 

"You couldn't possibly be tired already," Draco purred sliding his hand upwards. Harry batted his hand away.

"Gah, no more," he said as Draco captured his mouth again. 

Draco pulled away after a few seconds and pulled Ginny towards him.

"We should probably get to work on the uh…counterspell, don'tcha think? We wouldn't want to tire poor Harry out," Ginny asked smiling. 

"You two are mad," Harry said laughing. 

"Just hot," Draco said smirking. 

"Was it as good as you thought it'd be?" Ginny asked with a look in her eyes that would have made Dumbledore blush.

"Better," Harry replied smiling.

"Eh, not too bad yourself Potter, I would've figured you for a lousy lay," Draco said from behind, sporting his usual smirk, and Harry smacked him playfully. Draco caught his hand and kissed Harry's fingertips gently before letting it go. 

Draco summoned an ornate looking bowl and large leather-bound book. They found their clothes and blindly pulled them on.

"Are you sure you have enough energy to do the spell?" Harry asked.

"Of course Potter I can go for hours and hours without being tired," Draco said as he winked. He pulled a delicate looking knife from his cloak and made a thin slice across his wrist. Harry watched, fascinated as the blood slide across Draco's wrist into the bowl. 

"Hope you're not squeamish," Draco said as he took Harry's wrist in his hand. He made an identical cut across Harry's wrist, and did the same to Ginny. Draco dipped his finger into the bowl and drew a red symbol with the blood on the floor. He flipped open the book and took Harry and Ginny's hands into his.

"_Abrumpere tenere_ _insomnium. _Now repeat after me, _addico cruor_,"

"_Addico cruor_," they both said.

"This is going to hurt," Draco whispered to Harry as he lifted up the knife.

"I can take it," he said.

Draco carefully traced the symbol into Harry's skin with the knife. Harry winced slightly as Draco finished. 

" _Clausula defigo_,"

They watched as the symbol disappeared and smoke rose from the bowl of blood. It surrounded them, before returning back to the bowl.

"Damn it," Draco hissed.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"We don't have enough power, or blood for that matter. The smoke was supposed to surround Harry and dis-" Draco was halted by a piercing scream. The walls were shaking, and they all raced towards the door. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Harry shouted.

"Hurry, we need to get the fuck out of here!" Draco yelled as they raced down the steps. They could hear panicked screams and people crying. There were swarms of people in the halls.

"Everyone back to their dorms!" they heard McGonagall yell. 

They ran almost directly into Snape. 'Oh crap,' Harry thought. 

"What's going on?" Draco asked

"Go to my rooms Draco, make sure nothing happens to Harry," he hissed.

"No! What happened!?" Ginny yelled.

"Go!" he yelled. 

__


	23. Chapter 23

They raced down the steps to the dungeon and to the door of Snape's room.

"You know his password?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ha, he uses more than just a password," Draco said.

Ginny and Harry watched as Draco produced his wand and began muttering soft incantations. After a few moments, the door slid open and they all walked inside. Draco sank into a plush armchair and Ginny made herself comfortable, lying at his feet. Harry paced the room. They sat in silence, screams echoing in their ears. They jumped, as the door seemed to fly off its hinges as Snape stormed in. They all looked up at him expectantly.

"There's been an attack on Hogsmeade," he declared, slightly breathless.

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"How many people died?" Harry softly asked.

"Three fourths — and most of those left were taken prisoner."

"No one knew?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No."

"He never said anything," Draco whispered nervously folding his hands in his lap.

"Of course not, the Dark Lord isn't dim enough to spread information to those he _knows_ spy against him," Snape snapped.

"Then why aren't we dead yet?" Draco asked.

"We will obviously be of some use to him later."

"Merlin, Hogsmeade is by far one of the largest wizard towns there is. If he can take Hogmeade in just a few hours," Harry trailed off and Snape rubbed his forehead.

"What happened exactly?" Ginny asked, wanting to bask in comforting disbelief.

"Nothing out of the ordinary — until someone spotted the Dark Mark in the sky. From left and right the death eaters poured in. They destroyed everything and anyone, just… set fire, everywhere. By the time Aurors arrived, it was too late… everything was already in flames. Nobody to save anymore, just… burnt corpses, and those losing their minds." Snape paused for a second, "Lord Voldemort has dementors under his control."

"So this is war," Harry simply said and Snape appeared to ignore him.

"Aurors are flooding Hogwarts as we speak. It appears as though the school is his next target," Snape finished in a foreboding tone.

"So what do we do?" Draco asked. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him look so lost.

"We put up wards and protection spells. Hold emergency defense lessons with the students and try to teach them how to fight in war," he said simply.

"And then? Then we just wait? Wait for him to attack us? It's like a sitting bomb ready to explode. Hundreds of inexperienced wizards sitting in a castle… waiting for someone to attack!?" Ginny yelled angrily.

"That's quite enough Ms. Weasley!" Snape shouted. He looked as though he was trying to calm himself. "I brought you here for a reason and you know it. The Lord forbid — I didn't simply wish to spend time with you, three mindless children."

Harry looked as though he was about to say something, but thought better of it. Snape smiled slightly.

"You all have a connection to the Dark Lord that runs deeper than even the connections some Death Eaters have," Snape began looking pointedly at Harry.

"It's over Professor. I… I have no more connection with him," Harry said looking away.

"True you may have not seen him, and he has not attempted any emotional connection, but you haven't left his thoughts just yet."

"I know, now he just wants me dead," Harry said matter of factly. Snape snorted in amusement.

"The Dark Lord is not known to give up so easily Potter. You are still his prize and his goal is not only to rule as Lord, but to rule with you at his side," Snape began and was again cut off.

"He knows I'll never rule with him!" Harry hissed.

Snape hushed him with a hand and continued. "Although his endeavor may be useless, it is still his dream to take the golden boy of the wizard world and make him bend to his will. Though you may hold nothing but contempt for Lord Voldemort, Potter, it could be to our advantage to humor him," Snape said.

"Never! I will never see him again unless his head is sitting in a jar on the Headmaster's desk. I will never let him… touch me and there is no fucking way you're getting me near him again!" Harry exploded but collapsed, hissing as pain seared across his forehead. He looked up wide-eyed.

"He's here," Harry whispered his face taking on a sickly pale color.

"That's impossible," Snape snorted. "There are Aurors surrounding the castle — he could not just have apparated into Hogwarts."

"No… that's not it… he's been here. That's why he's been pressing into my mind… he's here," Harry hissed.

"The chamber," Ginny said and there was a moment of dead silence before chaos erupted again. They all bombarded the door and Harry was running. 'I have to get to the chamber, this is all my fault," he thought pushing people out of the way.

"Everyone back to your dorms!" Snape roared. "POTTER, WEASLEY, MALFOY GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Snape's voice faded as Harry flew up the steps. As he rounded the corridor he realized Ginny and Draco weren't following him. He was alone. He stopped for a second and pushed the door of the bathroom open. Memories flooded his mind: the Basilisk, Ginny's limp body lying on the chamber floor — blood… blood everywhere.

"Back to see me?" Moaning Myrtle asked smiling at Harry, breaking his reverie. 

Harry panted as he hissed "open" in Parseltongue. The sinks slid apart to reveal the entrance. '_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever,_' he thought briefly before he cleared his thoughts.

"This is it," he whispered "I'm going in and only one of us is coming back."

Harry slid down the entrance and looked around warily at his surroundings. The chamber had been cleaned and there was no garbage or traces of his past venture. He walked quietly towards the door to the main chamber and drew in his breath. Tom sat in a large chair at the top of the stairs. He was dressed meticulously and appeared to be waiting for Harry. The Basilisk that Harry had killed was very much alive, and it appeared to be resting comfortably behind Tom. Harry shuddered at the though of the Basilisk's fang piercing his skin, but shook his head.

"So good to see you again Harry. I didn't expect you so soon, but you do always manage to exceed my expectations don't you?" Tom said rather jovially.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Harry hissed stalking forward.

"Shhh, now Harry you wouldn't want to wake Basil here would you?" Tom said running his fingers along the Basilisk's scales.

"Basil?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everyone good Basilisk has to have a name darling."

"You're sick," Harry spat.

"Now, now, don't get too carried away with the name calling. You are, after all, my guest here," Tom said smirking.

'Why aren't I dead yet?' Harry thought in the back of his mind as he watched Tom raise a glass of wine to his lips. His head was spinning and he had no idea what was going on. 'This is the bastard who ruined my life, who just killed hundreds of people, this is him,' Harry thought as he ran forward. He tore the glass out of Tom's hand and it shattered against the floor. The wine spread like blood across the floor and the Basilisk appeared to stir.

"Look at the mess you've done," Tom said disapprovingly.

"Ava—" Harry began, but Tom slammed his mouth to his. Harry struggled to free himself, but it felt so… good, it felt so right.

"A kiss before dying kitten," Tom whispered against his throat.

Harry screamed as Tom snapped his wand, and gave his a smile which was so saccharine-sweet it made him sick to the stomach. He slammed Harry to the floor, and Harry gave out a sharp kick that landed flatly on Tom's shin.

"Imperio," Tom mouthed and smiled again.

'No wand, crap, crap, crap,' Harry thought frantically.

"Give me a kiss," Tom commanded and Harry watched in horror as he rose and moved towards Tom. Internally he was screaming as he felt himself kiss Tom. "Brave little kitten, how deeply I pity your fall. Mmm... I would just _love _to wrap my hands around your very soul, but this… this is even better kitten."

Harry was panicking. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything and he was absolutely powerless to do anything. "This is because I can't protect you all the time," he remembered Draco's words. 'Sameera,' he thought helplessly in his mind. 'HELP ME!' he thought as loudly as he could.

"Kitten I think I might just keep you this way. You look so delicious, absolutely helpless, and waiting to take orders. Just the way I like you," Tom purred against his ear.

Tom hissed as a tiny ball of green light hit him full blast in the face.

"Potter, what the—" he began and struggles as the ball attached itself to him. He wrapped both hands around it and laughed.

"A fairy! Darling how sweet… a little fairy, trying to protect her helpless love," Tom said still laughing. He held the fairy in one hand and cast a spell with the other. Harry watched helplessly as his hands and feet bound themselves with chains. Tom's smile faded as Sameera escaped from his hand and launched her attack again. Harry watched as green beams of light surrounded him, and he realized he had control.

"Sameera get away! He'll kill you!" Harry screamed struggling to free himself from the chains that bound him.

"You little bitch!" Tom screamed as he managed to grab the fairy once again. He shook her rather viciously and laughed again. "Just as stupid as your master," he said and as he moved to crush her, his smile faded. Sameera exploded into a giant green ball of light and Tom screamed. His scream was drowned as curses and hexes were yelled in every direction. Harry twisted around to see hoards of students. Hermione ran towards him and he shuddered.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed as the basilisk dove towards her.

"_Sangius oculus_!" she shouted and the basilisk hit the wall with full force. Harry watched as blood poured from the basilisk's eyes. "Come on Harry!" she shouted as she attempted to pull him upright.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch!" Tom screamed as he lifted his wand.

"Run Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she screamed as she was hit from the back.

"_CRUCIO_!" Tom yelled and Harry screamed as Hermione fell. He would have laughed as he watched Blaise tackle Tom from the back. Zack, Blaise and Tom wrestled for a few moments, before he seemed to give up and simply pointed the wand at Harry. Harry kept struggling as he watched the other students trying to get rid of basilisk.

"_Obitus somnus_," he muttered, his wand pointed towards Harry.

'This is getting so old,' Harry thought as the world faded to black.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry took a deep breath in before opening his eyes. He took in his surroundings with a sense of apprehension, tied to a chair in Dumbledore's office. 'Dumbledore's office?' he wondered, thoroughly confused. He moved his arm slightly, trying to test his restraints. He found that he couldn't move at all. His head snapped up as Tom entered the room.

"Hey there," Tom said smiling.

"What… what happened?" Harry asked trying to play innocent. Tom saw through it instantly.

"You know what happened," Tom said, his voice quiet, almost deadly; gone was the façade of friendliness he used to put up.

"How did you survive?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know, I'm used to escaping death now," Tom said trailing off his smile returning with an almost maniacal glint in his eyes, "Dumbledore … unfortunately wasn't as lucky."

"That's a bunch of shit and you know it! He's more powerful than you'll ever be!" Harry yelled.

"I assure you," Tom drawled, taking Harry's face firmly in his hands, "I am being quite truthful."

"No," Harry hissed trying to pull away. Tears were beginning to well in his emerald eyes.

"Darling, we wouldn't be in the old fool's office if he were still alive. He tried to rescue his poor idiotic students in the Chamber, and of course, I strike him from behind. It was … euphoric," Tom whispered, grinning. "you know — the incredible feeling after an amazing kill." Tom trailed his fingers across the side of a face where a deep scar marred his face. "he put up quite a fight… I almost died," Tom trailed off. 

"You son of a bitch!" Harry bellowed and Tom hit him so hard he drew blood.

"You are in no position to speak to me like that," Tom said looking irritated, but he seemed calm down and his face softened. "What a powerful wizard, a worthy enemy…this almost makes it worth all the times I've dies by his hands," Tom said.

"He will _always _be a better wizard then you," Harry said. 

Obviously deciding he had had enough, Tom moved behind Harry, out of his field of view. The Gryffindor distinctly heard the entrance door being thrown open, before hearing Tom, "Bring in the children!" he shouted and Harry looked thoroughly alarmed.

He watched as two masked Death Eaters brought in three robed students and tossed them on the floor. One of them gave a student a hard kick for good measure and Tom hissed in disapproval. 

"Stop! We cannot have damaged goods, now can we?" he asked looking up to smile at Harry.

He gently pulled back the hoods off the students and Harry gasped. He briefly shut his eyes, so taken was he, by pure rage. He tried to breathe deeply, but it was to no avail. He looked into the faces of Draco, Blaise and Hermione — bound and gagged. Harry examined each of them. Draco's blond hair was tangled and matted to his forehead. A deep gash ran across his cheek to his jaw, but his eyes held an eerie sense of calm. Blaise looked furious. She put up a vicious fight against her bounds, and settled for glaring at Tom. Hermione looked the worst of them all. He tried to catch her eye, but she simply looked away. He had a flash of Tom yelling _Crucio_ and Hermione falling.

"Mmm... these are some of those I decided to keep," Tom said cupping Hermione's face in his hand, "and trust me, I didn't keep many," he said winking at Harry. "Anyway your life or theirs," he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can either kill you and spare them or I can kill them and spare you, which would you like?" Tom asked as aloofly as though asking Harry what he wanted for dinner.

"How can I trust you?" Harry asked.

"Oh! come on, you know better than that. You _can't_ trust me," Tom said pulling a knife from his robes. He ran his finger across the edge and Harry watched as a line of red appeared on Tom's hand.

"Me," Harry said.

Hermione was trying to speak from behind her gag. She let out a howl of desperation.

"Alright Mr. Potter, but let us see what the mudblood is so riled up about," Tom said pulling the gag from Hermione's mouth.

"I think … that we should all be allowed to speak to Harry before he makes his decision," she said breathing deeply.

"He's already made his choice," Tom pointed out amusedly.

"That's all fine and good but at least allow us to speak to him before he dies," she said. She looked as though she was about to pout at Tom. Tom sighed and removed the gag from Draco's mouth as well. As he was pulling away from Blaise she bit down on his hand. He screamed in pain, which Blaise almost fell laughing.

"Sucker!" she said still laughing. Tom just looked at her.

"I'll deal with you later," Tom said looking expectantly at Harry.

"I … you guys … it's me, I have to die it's always been me," Harry simply.

"STUPEFY!" Blaise screamed and Tom slammed into a bookshelf.

"How did… YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tom yelled. He tried to stand up, but Blaise pointed the wand at his chest.

"Wands down or he dies," she said to the Death Eaters who had pulled their wands out. They failed to make a move and she hissed, "Fine then, but when I go I'm taking this bastard with me too."

"Put your wands down." Tom ordered his minions, then turning to Blaise, "How did you manage to keep your wand?" he softly asked.

"Oh! he was too busy looking at my ass to notice. Untie Harry," Blaise said.

"Are you fucking—"

"UNTIE HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

Tom moved to the chair and loosened the ropes that bound Harry to the chair. As he was moving away Harry saw him reach for his wand.

"BLAISE!" Harry screamed and sighed with relief as she dodged the curse. It seemed as though Draco and Hermione had both freed themselves. Harry ducked behind the desk as curses flew left and right. 'I have no wand,' he thought in panic.

"STOP!" Harry heard a voice say. He peeked around the desk and saw that everyone had frozen.

Ginny stood in the doorway, Death Eaters behind her.

"Red, I knew you'd pull through," Tom said and Hermione shot her a death glare. Ginny walked towards him as though the world was hers'. She paused for a moment to shoot a pointed look at Harry. Her gaze dragged upwards, towards the sword of Gyffindor that rested a few shelves about Harry. She pulled Blaise's wand out of her hand and smiled. She embraced Tom and pulled back.

"Killing Dumbledore … Tom — I must say — quite an accomplishment," Ginny purred her hand trailing across Tom's back.

"Quite fascinating how Percy went missing on his _highly _important mission for the ministry," Tom said as he winked at her.

"What can I say? I didn't know killing you own family could be so… exhilarating," Ginny said. 

"You bitch! You're a traitor. How could you choose him over everyone else!? You're going to choose him over us!" Hermione screamed and Tom backhanded her. Ginny winced. 

"As you can see, I have these to deal with," Tom said motioning towards Hermione and Draco.

"We'll take care of them," she said with an ease Harry knew she didn't feel. She pointed her wand at Blaise and Blaise's eyes widened.

"Ginny … what are … what are you doing?" Blaise asked softly.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Ginny said. She whipped around and slammed her fist into Tom's face. She tore his wand out of his hand and snapped it in half. Tom screamed and Ginny tossed Blaise her wand and pulled out Hermione's and Draco's from her robe. The Death Eaters poured in and they shot off curses left and right. Harry jumped up and in one single swipe, had the sword in his hands. He panicked as he saw Tom moving towards the door. Hermione and Draco had managed to push the Death Eaters out of the room and Aurors matched them in numbers. It was an even match. Harry brought the sword around so it rested against Tom's chin and he pressed himself against Tom's back. The knife Tom was holding fell to the floor.

'Is this it kitten?" Tom asked softly trying to turn around, but Harry held him tighter.

"Don't _kitten_ me, asshole," Harry hissed.

"Can you kill me Harry? Can you really?" Tom asked.

Thoughts flooded Harry's mind. Thoughts of their time together, the dreams, the pain Tom cause, and the pleasure.

"Say the word and we can change it all," Tom murmured seductively.

As much as Harry wanted to plunge the sword through Tom, his thoughts kept lingering on the better times they had together. Tom owned a piece of him and killing him would mean living in pain … tormenting himself everyday. 'NO I have to make the right choice!' he thought frantically as Tom used the opportunity to flip them over. The sword slid across the floor and into the wall. Tom looked in Harry's eyes.

"One of us has to die," he said.

Harry took a deep breath grabbed the fallen knife and plunged it into Tom's heart.

"I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered against Tom's face.

Tom gave a small chuckle, "I love you — but I too would have killed you," he rasped as he fell to the side. "The irony… the dark lord defeated by a boy. I never thought I'd see the day. I owe you more credit than I've given you." Blood pooled at the side of his mouth and Harry wiped away a tear. He wondered momentarily when he had started crying. He readjusted himself so he cradled Tom in his lap. He rocked back and forth with tears running down his face. He pulled the knife gently from Tom's body and cried harder.

"Master!" a Death Eater cried as he saw Tom's fallen body.

"Our lord has fallen!" another Death Eater screamed.

"Stupefy!" Blaise shouted at one.

"RETREAT!" a Death Eater shouted. The Death Eater's were stopped at the door by Auror's as they tried to flee. 

Harry watched through bleary eyes as Draco held a wand to the Death Eater's chest.

"No father, I don't think so," Draco said in an icy voice.

"You wouldn't," the man said pulling back his hood. Draco stared at his father.

"_Avada Kedavr_a," Draco said and Harry watched in half-horror, half-fascination as a green light flew out of Draco's wand and Lucius Malfoy hit the floor with a sickening thud. Harry shut his eyes, and when he opened them again an Auror was trying to pull Tom out of his arms.

"No!" Harry said pulling Tom closer. The Auror look at him oddly and Hermione ran forward. There was blood everywhere and bodies littered the floor. The young, the old, the weak, the strong… so many had put their faith in the dark lord. Some of them had 

chosen him for greed, some for power, and those that had no where else to turn. It was those that Harry pitied. He understood the allure of darkness, the allure of Tom. He had the ability to press himself into a person's very mind and learn what made them _live_, only to turn it against them. 

"He was great," Harry whispered. 

"Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione," he said.

She sank down on her knees and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Let him go," she whispered, "let him go." She took his hand into hers. Her hand was soft against his, splattered with blood. They had all suffered enough. He felt it as Tom's body was lifted from his lap, and he buried himself in Hermione's arms.

~~~

I'm so sorry that I never answer your reviews, but if you have any questions that really need to be answered feel free to email me at PinkSunRise23@aol.com. I'm also having a bit of writer's block so the last chapter, chapter 25 may take a little longer than expected


	25. Chapter 25

Harry sighed deeply as he shut his eyes. He felt gentle fingers playing with his hair and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione's sweet smile. He rolled over so his head rested on her knee.

"It's over," she whispered softly.

"We're finally out of here," Blaise purred as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Harry opened one eye to stare at the group that sat around him. They were all sitting near the lake and Draco had his back against a tree, while Ginny lounged by his feet. Blaise sat near Hermione and Zack lay in the grass near by reading. Harry shut his eyes again and took a deep breath. Their graduation was in a mere week and everyone's emotions were peaked. There was grief, agony, and pain as they remembered the events that had passed and those they had lost. There was relief and happiness that school was over; they had made it alive, but there were many that hadn't.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Just making sure you were still with us," she said. He laced his fingers into hers and he pulled her hand down so it rested on his heart. She looked at him for a moment before she resumed her conversation with Blaise, but she let him keep her hand in his.

He tuned out their conversation and fell back into his thoughts. Most of his memories were so vivid they still had a tendency to shock him. Every time he used to close his eyes he used to see Tom's broken body, and the image was just beginning to fade. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he remembered walking into the infirmary and seeing the hundreds of still bodies. Although Tom's face had faded from his memories, the image of Ron lying against the stark white sheets would haunt him forever. He squeezed his eyes to prevent the tears from spilling. Half of their school was gone… just dead. He would remember every single person that died in battle forever. Ever since Ron's death Hermione had become closer to Harry and she had simply drifted into his group of friends. There had never been an ounce of bitterness from her and he smiled as he appreciated it.

He opened his eyes as a finger brushed a stray tear away.

"Oh Harry, it's over now," Ginny whispered from above him. His vision blurred slightly and his voice cracked as he tried to speak.

"It's just one of those things I keep thinking about Gin, I can't help it. Those…what if I had fought harder… what if I had done something earlier… what if anything, thoughts keep running through my head. I just…we're alive and we're graduating so I think of it more than ever… but everyone else just… they're gone," he whispered, covering his face with his hands. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and he gave a sheepish smile.

"I know… I know," she said pressing a finger against his lips.

After Tom's death Ginny's murder charges had simply disappeared, and no one ever asked about them. Percy's passing was quiet and never talked about. 'She did save us,' a voice reminded him. He pushed away any doubts he had about her and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you just a little bitter?" Harry questioned softly.

"Ha! I killed my father Potter of I am a little bitter. What a stupid motherfucker, I should have killed him after that night in the forest," Draco said simply and then shrugged.

"We all suffered Harry," Blaise said.

"Being bitter is part of the repercussions, but I mean what else were we gonna do? Sit back and watch people get murdered. We still did pretty damn good," Blaise said.

"Ug you guys it's getting late we need to pack and what not," Hermione said as she stood, brushing herself off.  Harry stood and stretched his arms.

"No way, I'm perfectly fine out here," Zach said.

"You two go on," Ginny said smiling.

"Okay, see you guys later," Hermione said. Once they entered the building Hermione turned towards the direction of their dorms.

"I need to go Snape for a few minutes Hermione. I'll see you later okay?" Harry said. Hermione gave him a look but smiled and nodded.

Harry walked in silence towards the dungeons, thoughts cluttering his mind.  He knocked on Snape's door and waited, resting his head against the wall.

"Who the bloody," Snape trailed off as he saw Harry and he opened the door wider, motioning him inside.

"Potter," he acknowledged him with a nod and sat down. Harry sat down opposite him on the plush sofa. He squirmed slightly before making himself comfortable all the while Snape watched him with an amused expression.

"I just wanted to talk before graduation, you know," Harry trailed off.

"It's quite alright Harry, you have earned my begrudging respect after all," Snape said standing to move towards the shelves.  Harry laughed softly, but stopped abruptly as a glass of brandy was held before him.

"Um, professor?"

"I'm sure you've matured enough to handle one glass Harry," Snape said and Harry took it. He was going to ruin Snape's jovial mood.

"I really am going to miss you," Harry said with a bitter smile.

"But there will be plenty of other new brats to take your place," Snape said.

"Oh yes, _headmaster_, I forgot those young lives will be taken into your custody," Harry said.

Dumbledore's death had a profound affect on everyone. Tom had killed Dumbledore, a legend. He had destroyed the first person to take care of him at Hogwarts. It was crazy, Tom had been powerful enough to destroy Dumbledore, but had been defeated by a group of teenagers. In the end it had been the aurors that saved them. Harry shook his head and downed the brandy in one gulp.

"As twisted as he may have been, he cared about you, and perhaps he was in emotional turmoil when you took him down," Snape said, reading his mind once again.

"I… sorry I didn't mean to come here and bring up memories," Harry whispered and Snape laughed.

"It's perfectly alright Harry. You came here because you're graduating and those who passed away aren't here with you. You think that by some miracle you could have saved them all and that I'll tell you you're a miserable excuse for existence. And then send you on your way, but I regret to inform you it's not so Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"Even after all this, you haven't changed one bit," Harry said smiling.

"Should I have changed?"

"No you're just fine this way," Harry said.

"You couldn't have saved them Harry, and even if you had killed him another new type of Voldemort would have risen to take control and then what? Same story, new enemy, you fought your own battle as best as you could," Snape said.

"Yes, yes I know. So says the whole world, but it's not my fault they're faces are my every waking thought," Harry hissed angrily.

"It's part of healing, and you have to learn to heal yourself. No one can do that for you," Snape said standing. Harry covered his face in his hands, and he felt the sofa shift as Snape sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean, I just," Harry stopped as he looked at Snape.

"I think the same things too Harry," Snape said and Harry's heart froze.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"There's no need for pity. It's why I'm so harsh to students, because life is harsh and there's no use in sheltering when they have to go face the real world," Snape said.

"I know."

"I wish… I wish Dumbledore was here. I'm afraid I'm not the best one to advise you on your future Harry, but I am trying my best," Snape said.

"You did just fine, headmaster," Harry said with a look that spoke volumes. With a sudden impulse he wrapped his arms around Snape and then pulled back. His cheeks were red and he examined the floor as he mumbled.

"I can't tell you how gracious I am for you teaching me professor… about life, about… everything. I don't know if I could have done it without you."

Snape laughed in response. It became a full volume side clutching laugh and Harry watched in awe. It was the first time he had seen any such emotion expressed by Snape.

"If you weren't bloody graduating I would give you detention you little suck up."

"I am not sucking up! I am being completely truthful!"

Snape seemed to collect himself and calm visibly.

"Foolish child, you would have survived you just needed to face up to reality, speaking of which you need to head past to your dorm, it's late," Snape scolded.

"Because I always follow the rules," Harry said sarcastically.

"Potter if you hadn't been through what you had been through I would take points away," Snape said as Harry stood.

Harry stretched and walked towards the door. He smiled amiably at Snape.

"I mean it sincerely professor, _headmaster_, thank you," Harry said as he left.

Snape sighed as he closed the door behind Harry.

When Harry reached his dormitory he saw Hermione sitting in her customary position, in a plush arm chair by the fireplace that danced merrily.  He sank down next to her, making her squirm.

"Oi! It's only a one person arm chair," she yelped as she readjusted her position.

"I don't know what to do Hermione... I don't know if I'm ready to do this. I just… I don't know how I can move on, leave Hogwarts. I want to live in these walls forever," Harry whispered closing his eyes to rest his head against the back of the chair.

"You have to loose your safety net sometime Harry," she said quietly.

"He offered me everything."

"He would have killed you, he said so himself."

"Not if I had given in."

"And just stand by as he destroyed people."

"I just… miss him."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said turning so Harry could rest his head against her neck.

"I miss everyone."

"They're gone now."

The corner of his mouth curled upward as a tear slid down his face. Hermione had become an expert at dealing with his random breakdowns. They had confided in each other and she never blamed Harry for anyone's death. He hadn't spoken about it for a year and as graduation neared memories crept into his mind. He wrapped his arms around Hermione once again and they clung to each other because to each other they were the only remainders of their past.

_The red haired boy looked at him with a curious expression as he inspected the dirty floor. Harry gazed up at him and awe. _

_"Ron?" he asked quietly as though a single word would break the reverie. _

_"My best friend let me die," Ron said looking up at Harry with teary eyes. _

_"No! I didn't mean to… it wasn't supposed to happen that way!" Harry was quick to exclaim._

_"It's a pity how I was in amazement of his fame, living in the shadow of it. I thought that at least in death I would be remembered, but instead my name melts into the others that died."_

_"Don't say things like that! Everyone will always remember you. You were amazing Ron! You were a better friend that anyone could have asked for, I just," Harry tried to finish but Ron cut him off._

_"I took him in when he was scared and alone, but he slept with the enemy. He never bothered to save me… little insignificant me," Ron whispered and Harry watched in horror as puddles of blood formed under Ron._

_"He doesn't know what it's like to be tortured and beaten. He was the golden boy. My best friend never knew what it was like to scream your last breath away never betraying his secrets. I guess you could say… my best friend killed me."_

_Harry yelled and tried to run forward as Ron's body crumpled and his body festered. His skin was eaten away and his bones slowly turned to ash. Harry just screamed and screamed._

Harry raised the corner of his mattress.

"Commonstro," he whispered and he watched as a sleek mahogany box appeared.

He said various unlocking spells before he set the box gently on the bed and unlatched it.  A shiver ran through him as he stared at the sight in front of him. A silver knife with inlaid rubies lay within the thick velvety folds of the box. He raised it carefully, and the rubies flickered in the candlelight. It had been his eighteenth birthday present from Draco. He knew… he understood what Harry needed.

Harry quickly whispered some silencing spells as he pulled the curtains around his bed. He ran the knife from his wrist to his elbow and he threw his head back in bliss. He has never been tortured but he has learned what pain felt like. 'This is a thousand times less pain than those who died endured,' Harry told himself as he fell back against the covers in his heavenly world.

_A long red snake wound itself around Harry's leg and squeezed until he winced. _

_"It means he likes you," a sultry voice said from near by. He looked into the shadow to see who sat by the bed and he met the green eyes that still haunted him. _

_Harry felt sheer panic and he saw the ropes that bound his hands to the headboard._

_"Don't panic, it can't be any worse than any of my deatheaters did to your friends," Tom whispered sweetly._

_"You bastard," Harry hissed struggling for his life, once again._

_"No it's not about torture or revenge… I just… what can I say? I miss touching you," Tom said as he slid his hands up Harry's thighs. Harry's body quivered and he hated himself for it. "I see I still have an affect you kitten," Tom said smiling with more teeth than were ever supposed to be in a smile. _

_Hearing those words Harry swear he died. _

_Harry fell into a sweet trance. He could take this, it was a meditative state. It brought him back to the ground after thoughts of dead friends and his failures. It was just punishment. He closes his eyes for a moment and he's graced with the lovely sound of silence. He feels hands slide his legs apart and that voice again, whispering in his ear._

_"I can take you if I want you know that Harry?" Tom taunts, almost slurring the words are he licks a tear that Harry didn't know he had let loose._

_Tom bit him hard, bringing the blood to the surface, marring his body with pretty little bruises that reminded him that Tom would never let him go. He wondered for a moment how he survived without Tom's bruising touch for even a second. He loved the way Tom overwhelmed him, and made him forget what he was supposed to be thinking._

_"My pretty little angel likes to be defaced sometimes doesn't he?" Tom asked._

_Harry's anger boiled and he retaliated._

_"You're still that little orphan boy, starving for someone to touch you, someone to care, someone to love you," Harry choked at Tom hit slammed his fist into his jaw. _

_"Isn't that it Tom? No one will love you so you have to take me by force! You were never worthy of my love!"_

_Tom took him without mercy, degrading him over and over. He tried to think of better times... his graduation was almost in his reach. He saw his friends smiling faces, and he imagined what Snape would say in his speech. It was so no avail, Tom hit him until Tom was all he could focus on. The red snake that was wound so tightly around his leg seemed bored of the game and he viciously sank his teeth into Harry's thigh._

__


End file.
